


Dancing Around the Truth (DATT) V1

by scrabbledomlet



Series: Dancing Around the Truth (DATT) [1]
Category: Dancetale AU - Fandom, Dancetale is barely even there if I'm being honest, Undertale
Genre: 'reader' is main OC, Basically this is normal Undertale but there are dance battles, Because dance battles are awesome, But reader helps later, Dadster (past reference), Dancetale AU, Date virgin Sans, Depressed Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female OC is Main character (or reader), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Many headcannons explained, No "Magic Parts" for sex..., Reader Is Not Frisk, Really Dom reader, Sans has a scar, Sans is blind in the right eye, Sensitive bones, Shy Sans, Slow Burn, Sub Sans, Surface Life, Tags may be added or changed as time goes on, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unsure Sans, Virgin sans, You have a male best friend, and to see thoughts, but not rough?, dom reader, first person POV, from genocide, it's not recent or anything but the resets and all, lord help us all overcome them, no i swear it's slow the beginning is just fast, not sure if to tag major character death or not, oh god the puns, papyrus what are you even doing, strong 'femdom', to make reader feel more in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrabbledomlet/pseuds/scrabbledomlet
Summary: The barrier is broken, the Monsters are free, now bring me some cake.After the barrier fell, Monsters have been roaming the surface as free as the butterflies, without a worry in the world...or so it may seem. A young woman living on the Surface under a state of unconscious oblivian doesn't mind the Monsters, unlike most other Humans. She especially doesn't mind them when she finds a certain one she likes...and falls in love with. Whether he returns her love or not is his own choice, but the woman forces her way with everything. Why should this be any different?However, as somebody that lived through and vaguely remembers more RESETS than anyone with normal, non-mutant hands could even begin to count, Sans finds it hard to love anyone. Especially when he thinks the entire world will RESET again at some point, despite Frisk promising and ensuring otherwise. A mixture of this and Sans' mysterious past has lead him to keep up a smile and build a wall of steel around his heart, effectively deflecting off his own feelings as nothing. But no made how wide that smile, it will never be truly happy...until he lets someone in.





	1. (C) An Itty-Bitty Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading my book. I really hope you enjoy it and I hope to update it as often as possible. Your comments and kudos's are your own choice, but they are appreciated. 
> 
> I apologise for the crappy summary.
> 
>  
> 
> Buckle up, here we go!
> 
> ~~Little warning: I am the slowest and laziest writer you will ever meet. Don't expect regular updates, but I will try.~~
> 
> **No matter how long it is between updates, I will never abandon this story.** Just thought I'd mention that.

**Sunday**

\---Carrie’s POV---

 

“You can’t dance!”

“Yes I can!” I shouted.

“No, you can’t. You need practice, Sis. When you auditioned, they said your act was boring. Your singing is great, but dancing would make the performance.” My older brother, Robert, ensured.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion! I can dance fine, I don’t need lessons!” I snapped.

“Yeah, Carrie, you do. You can’t dance right now, but with the lessons, you could learn in no time. Brian agrees with me.” Robert responded, gesturing towards Brian. Brian was my best friend for a long time. He had trouble making friends due to not being very bright and slightly overweight. Despite that, he is a pretty neat guy and fun to be around. Brian was currently sitting on the big chair and eating snacks from the bag, watching our foolish dispute over whether or not I actually _need_ dance lessons. It was true that, when I auditioned to a 'band', they turned me down, stating that my performance was pretty dull. They mentioned liking my voice, but without a quirky dance to go along with it and keep things interesting, my act would be lacking in an important aspect.

“Carrie… I am only doing this because I love you and want the best for you. Whatever it is, I am always on your side.” Robert reassured, putting an hand on my shoulder in a friendly, calming order. He was taller than me by a few inches, taking after Dad. I was shorter like Mom, body looked like her, too. I had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. But so did Robert. He had a shaved beard to add to his face, though. Despite often fighting with Robert, I found myself loving him more and more as a brother. He always was there for me whenever I needed him, obviously caring very deeply for me.

I don’t know if it was his hand on my shoulder, his reassuring smile, or my inner desire to succeed as a singer (and a dancer, too, I guess?), but I caved. “Alright, I’ll do it.” I murmured quietly.

His smile widened and he joyfully said, “Thanks Sis.” I heard Brian call from the other side of the room something along the lines of ‘I knew you’d cave’. Our adoptive little brother, Jacob, ran into the ran asking why we were so happy.

“She accepted the lessons, little bro,” Robert responded, patting his head. 

“K, I don’t care, then,” Jacob said with a mischievous grin on his face as he ran out and away. He was only twelve, I don’t know what kind of a reaction I was expecting. Brian and I were twenty-three and twenty-five, Robert was twenty-eight, and I honestly forgot my parent’s ages. Not that I ever knew my mother's; once she hit about twenty-five, she stopped telling us when it was her birthday, let alone how old she was turning. Robert was in college, studying to be a doctor. He still lived with our parents and came back every night, leaving in the morning to return to campus. I only visited on the weekends, though. 

I was a little firecracker since I was born, so it was no surprise that I was the first one to move out of Mom and Dad’s place. I came to celebrate with my family, as I thought I would be accepted as a singer. I was a little too excited and, I’ll admit, very arrogant. I’d been boasting about being accepted since before I even signed up, so when I failed, I kind of had a tantrum on stage. The worst part was that Brian and Robert were watching me while I was on stage, and then my little outburst of anger and frustration. 

“So who’s your corgrapher teacher?” Brian asked, pulling me out of my little thought cloud.

I blinked. “My what?”

“Your corgrapher teacher,” He repeated.

“I think you mean ‘choreography teacher’,” Robert offered, attempting but failing to hide the amused grin on his face.

“That’s what I said, ain’t it?” He responded with a confused grin, which only turned more confused as we, my brother and I, let a few chuckles slip out.

“It’s a monster named Mettaton. I’ve watched him dance and he is pretty alright. Though I heard that all monsters had a signature dance style they master when born. Anyways, here’s a picture with the ad.” He stated, handing me the advertisement. ‘Oh yeah, monsters. I kind of forgot they existed…’ I looked at it to reveal a very… girlish man? I stared and read it, Brian glancing over my shoulder. 

I read it aloud to my lovely little companions, the devil and angle leaning over each shoulder. "Unleash your hidden potential in the art of dance with the stylish Mettaton. He will help you find, unlock, and master your dance style, no matter what style it may be. Currently looking for members so take this opportunity while this amazing offer is still available. Be at XXXX XXXX Monday through Friday, 09:00 sharp. Join now, and someday, you may be an _itty-bitty_ bit as good as Mettaton himself." There was fine print that I couldn’t quite read, but I didn’t care. Brian was snickering over my shoulder and I cracked a smile.

Robert anxiously asked, “So, are you going to show?”

“Yeah, why not?” I responded, a little too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. The characters are mildly based on characters either from TV or real life, maybe you can guess who. I'll get the second chapter up very soon, stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment and/or kudos, but do not feel like you have to.
> 
> (Once upon a time, a lone egg sits in a long abandoned nest, the tiny chick inside preparing to begin its life, but it is not quite ready.)


	2. (C) First Time Flunk Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has arrived! I told you it would be quick, didn't I? I hope you enjoy, as always your comments and kudos's are not required but each and every one is appreciated.
> 
> Here's chapter two!

**Monday**

\---Carrie’s POV---

I woke up with a start to the sound of a blaring firetruck. Oh wait, that was my stupid alarm clock. I groaned and shuffled in bed, slamming a fist on the little instigator. “Awww, shut up,” I muttered to it. I was in my bed, back at my apartment, despite not remembering driving there? ‘Probably Robert,’ I thought, satisfied with my conclusion. Whatever, no parents means you can laze around in your pajamas at any given moment, anyways.

I stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. By the time I got out, it was 08:32. I quickly ate breakfast and looked in the mirror one last time. My outfit was simply, consisting of a green beanie, a yellow T-shirt, jeans, basic tennis shoes, and a purple jacket tied at my waist. “Lookin’ sharp!” I said to myself, though, out loud to ensure the point a bit more. I glanced at the clock again to see that it was 08:49 now. I spent all that time looking over my reflection and eating. Geez, I’m not that hot. Time passed quickly and it was 08:58 by the time I arrived at the building. I ran inside to be met by a lady with an extremely annoyed face. If looks could kill, that receptionist would be a murderer. “Excuse me, I have a dance session with a ‘Mettaton’?” I patiently asked.

“Name?” She almost demanded in an angry tone, still glaring at me.

“Carrie erm...Caroline.”

“Caroline what?” Again, demanding.

“Caroline Cooper,” I responded to this tedious test. How many Carolines (Carries) could there be in this lesson?

“Cooper….” She growled out. “Down the hall, right door to the left. Darrrrling,” She hissed out the darling. I’d never heard a human hiss before, I thought, walking down the hall. I opened the door to reveal multiple pairs of dancers. There were sixteen dancers, not including myself (for once), two being monsters and fourteen being humans. Plus myself means… seventeen dancers… An odd number is never good. At least I wasn’t alone. I hated being alone more than anything, which was ironic in its own sense, seeing as how I live alone. I stood there for a minute before the oddly misplaced, semi (but not like myself) attractive robot walk over.

Mettaton began strongly, “Hello, Darling, you must be Carrie. I’m Mettaton. Welcome to my dance lesson.” He held out ‘his’ hand and I politely shook it. “I must apologise… One of my dancers did not show. He often doesn’t but this is different. I will make sure he is here tomorrow. Until then, looks like you dance solo… What a shame, today was Duel-Day Monday. We have four rooms for different groups, except Monday and Friday.” He explained.

I nodded understandingly and responded, “That’s okay. I don’t mind solo.” Good, I don't have to meet anyone else, today.

“Oh by ‘Duel-Day, I mean the groups all in one room. We always have pair ups. This… dancer of mine will have to be yours as all the others have a partner... You would match up well, both _so_ inexperienced, short, sloppy. Oh yes, I’m sure this will be the most _perfect_ pair up,” He rambled.

“Oh well...thank you. Wait. Short and sloppy?!” I quickly questioned, finally acknowledging what he said.

“Ohhh, a little fire in you. I like that. Now come on everyone! Let’s get started!” After he said that, all the monsters got ready to begin. “Oh, Darling,” He called pointing to me. “Sorry for not asking sooner but... What’s your dance style?”

I had never really thought about my dance style. Then again, I had never really danced much. I was always a singer by heart. When the question of which dance I’d be dedicating time of possible weeks to learn came up, I decided that honesty was _still_ the best policy. “Um, I don't have a dance style. Could _you_ chose one for me?” I gave my best puppy-dog eyes, but they probably didn't look half as good as I mentally thought they did.

Mettaton’s face lit up. “Of course, Darling! I think...hip-hop would be amazing for you,” He purred happily. I gleamed and ran to a spot, muttering a ‘thanks’. I hopped around eagerly as Mettaton explained simple tips; watch where your feet are, don’t purposefully hit each other, try to look where you’re going, things like that.

 

**\---Time skip until after the lessons---**

 

My first session was… pretty rocky. I didn’t really know what to do. “Everyone around me had such grace, such talent. And then I was sitting there like an idiot, stumbling back and forth, trying to keep my image up. It was humiliating!” I complained. After my session, Brian had taken me to a park to unwind and discuss my lesson. I, of course, ended up venting my frustration onto him. We were currently lying back down on the grass, my arms were behind my head, acting as almost a pillow, while he had one behind his head and the other stabilising his phone.

“It couldn’t have been that bad, Carr,” He confronted, looking away from his phone to look me in the eyes.

“But it wassss,” I whined.

“You’re fine, Carrie. Just… try to do better next time. You said your partner didn’t show up, right?” I nodded. “So it was their fault for not showing up in a partner dance. Just wait until they do show, you’ll see. It’ll be great,” He smiled out, I smiled back. Even though he wasn’t very smart, he was a great friend and knew just how to make me feel better.

“I guess…. Thanks Brian.”

“Any time,” He said, looking at the sky, now. There was a silence before he spoke again, in a tone I recognised as deep in thought, “I wonder what your partner was doing that he could show up to the dance lesson…”

Huh. I hadn't thought about that, before. I pondered for a moment before responding in an affirmative, “Not sure, but you can bet your life I’m going to ask if…no, _when_ they show up.” He simply laughed and continued looking upward. I soon found myself looking as well. We began dozing off from the silence and peace admitting its soothing aura. I halfheartedly mumbled, “I wonder… what could have been going on to just…miss a scheduled session…” And soon enough, we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...
> 
> That was chapter two, all right... I hope the random time skip wasn't too confusing, I tried to distance it from the chapter so it wouldn't be missed.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, chapter three will be up soon! Maybe not today, but Sunday at the latest.
> 
> (As if on impulse, the tiny chick begins to move, begins to attempt to escape its protecting casing, unaware of what life has in store for it in the future.)


	3. (S/C) Slip Slidin' Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, okay. I can explain the next chapter, or rather, lack of. Something came up... Nothing serious, just an unexpected family trip that may not work out. I am sorry about the next chapter, and it will be up either tomorrow, early, or Thursday.
> 
> I am very, very sorry for this inconvenience and I will address it further when I am able to post the next part."
> 
> Okay, so we were thinking about a trip, got tickets, all that stuff, and the plane was cancelled today... So, there's that...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this new chapter, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!  
> Heed the tags, Amigo. Heed the tags...
> 
> Quote me on this.

**Tuesday**  
\---Sans’ POV---

 

“...no….it wasn’t my fault….don’t go...don’t leave me again….papyrus…”

Papyrus had walked towards Frisk/Chara…the ‘human’ hybrid. The human was holding a knife. Maybe he didn’t see it?

“YOU COULD NOT PROTECT ME IF YOU TRIED. YOU CALL YOURSELF THE OLDER BROTHER? YOU ALLOWED ME DIE EVERY TIME! ...SUCH A WORTHLESS BROTHER…IF I CAN EVEN CALL YOU THAT... YOU ALWAYS LEFT ME TO DIE IN EVERY TIMELINE AND NEVER EVEN TRIED TO HELP... COME HERE, HUMAN. I BELIEVE IN YOU. THIS SORRY SACK OF BONES, ON THE OTHER HAND...”

Papyrus walked towards the human, arms outstretched. The human smiled the menacing grin and stuck the knife into Papyrus’s back while I stood there, unable to move. I tried and tried, but I was frozen. Finally I pushed myself over.

“papyrus! are you alright?” I exclaimed, running to his side...errm... head.

“SANS...I NEVER BELIEVED IN YOU.”

Those words cut me like a knife. He hated me. No. No, this wasn’t right. This was another stupid dream. They always happen. The night terrors had gotten worse after the human broke the barrier for an undetermined amount of time. They claimed they weren’t in control when they were killing everyone, and that they only reset for a good reason (like one of their “friends” dying), but I never truly believed them. They hadn’t killed anyone since they said that, but it still felt like they could...like they would. 'Don't believe what he says, this isn't real. Don't doubt the script, you never did before,' I tried to convince myself.

Those thoughts never left me and I’ve got a scar across my chest to prove it. A death wound. A large, painful, deep imprint that ran from my right shoulder to my left hip in one swipe slash mark. Ever since the first genocide run, the scar had appeared. It only grew every time they sliced me, until eventually, it stopped trying healing to itself, realising that it was a lost cause. I guess it gave up on me, too. Heh. I can only assume it doesn't disappear, because I remember. I remember the genocide, I remember the pain, so I remember the wound... But I'm a scientist at heart, I always want something to explain my reasoning and circumstances.

Papyrus’s head and body were gone, his dust swirling wildly around me like snow. A few tears dripped down my face, realising that his dust was scattering in the wind, clinging to my clothes. He didn’t love me. Dust should be put on things the monster loved. 'No, don't doubt. Stay strong. You must, for _him_.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone tap my shoulder. They sing-songed, “Oh, Comedian. Look behind you.” I barely turned before they stuck the knife into my chest, the same familiar pattern. My eyes widened and I cried out (I think it was me?). 

The world around me began to fade... So...I'm finally dead...?

'No, don't doubt, this isn't real.' 

I felt my grin tug into a frown at the though.

I then saw a bright light. Looks like I live to see another day...

...

...

...

...

 Oh well.

...

...

...

...

...

I jolted up, gasping for air, tears streaming down my face, SOUL racing, scar burning, the whole show. ‘It’s alright. Only a dream. A very…realistic dream.’ I was never exactly optimistic.

“SANS, BREAKFAST WILL BE READY, SOON! ARE YOU AWAKE?” Papyrus called out.

I tried to calm down and think of a response before responding, “uh yeah. be down in a sec.” I realised that my voice cracked, but it doesn’t seem like, to my relief, Papyrus noticed. ‘Either that or didn’t say anything.’

“OKAY, IT WILL BE READY IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR. YOU CAN SHOWER IF YOU WOULD LIKE,” Papyrus called back, walking back in the kitchen, as I heard the sound of his boots against the tile floor.

“okay, let’s do this. just...take it slow,” I muttered to myself, moving out of bed. I grabbed a pair of socks, trousers, finger-less gloves, and one of my white T-shirts and walked to the bathroom. The trousers looked like my signature basketball shorts, but longer. I usually wear them when I dance, as I prefer to stay…a little more...hidden. I thought, stepping into the shower. 

It was kinda embarrassing, moving around in such a manner to make people look and possible **compliment** you. Or, if you suck, **pity** you. Those were two things I absolutely hated, to be **complimented** and **pitied**. Don't get me started on compliments _out of_ pity. I hated being in the spotlight, but Papyrus had insisted that I attend Mettaton’s dance lessons, as I convinced him that I 'out of practice' when he asked me to join him in a salsa dance. So, technically, the whole situation _is_ my fault...

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I never did take very long to shower, _never_ more than 15 minutes. There's just no point in sitting under the water when there's so much I could be doing. For example, whether he liked me or not, spending time with Papyrus. Maybe I would ask him if he hated me, probably not. It would rise a few...hard to answer questions. 

I put everything on except my shirt, gloves, and jacket. I grabbed some gauze from the medicine cabinet and wrapped my rib cage tightly before putting it away, hiding the roll behind a bottle of Aspirin (I knew Papyrus never touches the stuff, claiming the best way to cure a headache is by waiting). Sometimes, the scars leaks. Most of the time, it's without warning and just steady, predictable drip, but if I knock into something, it'll let loose and gush out everywhere. I can't remember how many times I woke up to a T-shirt full of...blood(?), complete with big splotches on the sheets. So, to avoid anymore questions about why I am doing the laundry at five in the morning, I began wearing bandages over my chest. I put on my shirt, then my blue jacket, then my gloves, and stepped out.

I was immediately hit in the face with the smell of strong sauce and spices. My face involuntarily scrunched up at the overwhelming scent. “AH, SANS. YOU ARE DONE. BREAKFAST IS NOT QUITE READY, HOWEVER, YOU CAN WAIT AT THE TABLE FOR A MINUTE, I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU,” Papyrus said warmly, finishing a tad sternly, as I walked into the kitchen.

I sat down and my mind raced. ‘Oh, sh-rimp. What could he want? Could he have read your mind? Did you sleep talk enough for him to hear what you were saying? Was he gonna hate me for it? Did he hate me at all? Did he--’ 

My thoughts were interrupted as Papyrus laid a plate of spaghetti in front of me, saying something like ‘enjoy,’ before turning back to the pot. I ate in silence, not a word exchanged from either of us. When I was done, Papyrus turned sat in the chair across from me. I involuntarily scratched at my scar, something I do when I am nervous or irritated.

Papyrus spoke softly, “SANS, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK UPSET AND METTATON INFORMED ME THAT YOU...SKIPPED DANCE LESSONS AGAIN…”

My SOUL pounded. Mettaton, that snitch, he ratted me out. I guess he did say that last time was the 'last straw'. This time I had an actual excuse, though. I collected my thoughts and responded nervously, “what do you mean, paps. of course ‘m okay. wouldn’t i tell you if i w-wasn’t?” 

‘Really? Stuttering? Why? Because this author chose to, that’s why… It's just a little, maybe he won't notice...’

I glanced up and Papyrus looked downwards, slightly saddened before replying to my slightly rhetorical question, “THAT’S WHAT WORRIES ME… I DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE EVER SAID YOU ANYTHING BUT OKAY, EVEN IF YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY UPSET. I ONLY WANT TO HELP BUT YOU NEVER SEEM TO WANT MY HELP. IS THERE A REASON OR...IS IT JUST ME?”

I was screwed, now. How do I even answer that?! I panicked and said the first thing I thought of. “i never really need help, though. if i wasn’t i would tell you? it’s impasta-ble to not ask for the great papyrus’s help, after all.” I threw in a bad pun and a “Great Papyrus” to lighten the mood or, hopefully, make him upset enough to leave and end this conversation. ‘Again with the stuttering. What kind of a habit are you setting for yourself?’

Papyrus looked me in the eyes and asked, “I AM PRETTY GREAT, BUT I NOTICED A LITTLE UNCERTAINTY IN YOUR VOICE? ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT?”

‘Please, Paps, I’m trying here. Throw me a bone,’ I thought before speaking, “i’m fine, bro. but if i keep stalling i’ll be late,” I said, glancing at the wall clock.

As if a miracle had happened, Papyrus stopped asking me questions. “ALRIGHT. I GUESS YOU CAN NOT BE LATE, AGAIN. SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK, BROTHER.” Papyrus answered quietly. I got up, put on and tied up my trainers (what else would I wear, slippers? To 'dance' (or rather, sit on the bench and wait until the class is over purely to appease Papyrus, really the shoes were just to keep up my brother's image and not make him look any worse)?), waved ‘goodbye’ and left, with a quick snap of my boney appendages, teleporting to the studio when I was out of view from the house. 

I walked past a scowling receptionist, debating on whether or not to glare back (I chose not to, seeing as how she knew Papyrus’s number), and went into the dance room. 

I was met with the oh, so friendly face of no one. It was empty. I glanced at the wall and read the clock as 09:57. 'Guess Mr Fabulous cancelled without telling?' He was probably getting complimented and basking it in like a lizard, doing that this he does. I’ve witnessed people ceasing their praise and Mettaton actually demanding they continue. 'This guy was dating my brother…’

I wonder what Paps is thinking about… ‘Did he hate me, though? I kinda did blow off his questions, not like that was new… It was fine if he did, I guess. Who wouldn’t? I was annoying as hell and my constant wise cracks and puns weren’t exactly helping… Buuuut he did seem legitimately concerned early… Hatred and annoyance are two different things… This whole conversation is meaningless…’ I began pacing the floor, my eye lighting up as conflicting thoughts raced through my head. 'Don't doubt, it isn't real.' 

 

\---Carrie’s POV---

When I showed up at Mettaton’s dance lesson...place, no one was there. I asked the receptionist and she asked ‘if I was stupid or something and read the email.’ She said the place was empty and that she was just sitting on a mountain of free coffee and paychecks. I poked around anyways. “Okay, let’s see...There’s got to be someone here. I hate being alone,” I said to myself. I came to the familiar **B2** and I was about to turn to leave when I saw a bluish light. It was....beautiful....exotic....exhilarating.... I slowly walked in.

I was met with the sight of a short kid(?) pacing the floor quickly, I was on their right. I _know_ it's not an _accurate_ answers, but I’m guessing they were a boy based solely their clothes. It was obvious he didn’t know I was here. He easily could have been a monster or a human. None of his skin was showing and I couldn’t see his face, as his hood was up. He had finger-less gloves on, I quickly noticed, but he was moving too quickly to catch even a glance of what species he was...not like that mattered... I watched for a minute before deciding to ask if anyone was here.

“H-hello?” I asked quietly. He froze. He stopped moving, the blue glow stopped, and he kind of... shuttered in his place with his back turned to me. “Hello? Hey, do you know where everyone is? I’ve been looking and I can’t find anyone and--HEY!” 

He ran past me, out the door, and up the hallway at surprising speed. “Hey! I was talking to you! Where do you think you’re going!?” I shouted, chasing after him. We were outside and I was gaining on him, when suddenly, he jumped-rolled down a trench, and slipped away. It looked ~~dirty~~ dangerous, so I didn’t follow. “Hey!” I called and flailed my arms in desperation. Ugh, I hate that. I hate when people don’t answer or ignore me. The nerve of that kid. 

I figured the classes were cancelled, so I walked home. Netflix and chill sounded pretty good right now. But I’m sure I’ll find that boy again as he was at the studio, meaning he (probably) took the classes. Right now, I was going to call Brian ask if he wanted to join my Netflix binge of shamelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags, thank you.
> 
> That was chapter three, chapter four is currently being editing and will be up soon. Maybe not today, but soon.
> 
> (The tiny chick's flailing actions leave the first, of many to come, hairline cracks in the egg.)


	4. (C) Second Time’s the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I swear these always look longer in Google Drive.)
> 
> Hello again, amigos! Let's not stall, enjoy the chapter!

**Wednesday**

\---Carrie’s POV---

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE--

I slammed my fist on the straight up wailing alarm and groaned. I shuffled out of bed and threw the blankets over the bed in some attempt to at least _say_ I had made it. I crept into the bathroom, sat down, and...read Facebook. So many posts, so little time. When I got out, it was 8:45. Why do I do this to myself? I had already washed up and I showered last night, so this should be quick.

I threw on a red flannel shirt, loose jeans, a green beanie, my signature purple sweater around my waist, and my purple tennis shoes. I made a mistake and looked in the mirror. “Wow. I look really hot is this!” I exclaimed. “Ugh no. I’m doing this _again_. No looking at your hot bod until after practice, you.” I pointed at my reflection, a wide, self-satisfied grin stretching across my face as I pulled myself away./p >

I ran up and down streets and block, stopping only at the...crosswalk stoplight, things. I eventually arrived and was met by, the witch of a receptionist, yes, but also something new. I saw a very tall skeleton monster talking to Mettaton, almost flirting… or ...trying to, at least. I could tell by standing there that he was failing miserably, much to his own dismay. He had my pity, for I knew very well what it was like to suck at wonderful art of flirting.

I stared for a minute before Mettaton pointed to me and said, “Oh, Darling, go into room **B2**. I’ll be there in a second.” I nodded and walked down the hall. I read the sign above the door ‘ **B2** ’ and almost crawled in. I was met by two humans stretching with each other while talking. I felt… misplaced, as if I was the odd-one-out in the lesson, again. I sighed and watched them, listened to them, and felt sorry for myself. I can’t help it, it’s my nature to think about myself!

I felt as if a pair of eyes were piercing into the back of my head. I slowly turned to be met with a dark corner, but not pitch black. There were two white circles that almost looked like eyes, just staring back and slightly illuminating the corner. For me to says something looks like a pair of eyes isn't much, though; I once woke up thinking my microwave was trying to stare into my soul. They were so...mesmerizing...like I just couldn’t look away. But, I forced my gaze to some other place in the room, idly thinking if I should keep trying to resist the urge or just go over there and check out the scene unfolding before me. I walked towards them and sat on the bench their owner was on, keeping my gaze fixated on the floor for fear of making things awkward between the two of us. ‘But… that might be worse? I should look. Yeah, why not?’ I turned my head to be met by the same white circles and a smaller monster(I think?). 

They looked so familiar… but I didn’t know them. I could barely see their face at all, the shadows the upturned hood was creating was making it exceptionally difficult and the burned out light bulb overhead wasn't assisting, either. Examining the face closely, however, I quickly knew it wasn’t human. Their hands were in their blue jacket pockets and they were wearing long trousers and trainers, their hood was covering most of the chance I had to see their face. After a moment of staring, I cleared my throat and reached my right hand out. I introduced myself happily, “Hi, I’m Carrie. Who are you?”

They didn’t respond for a moment, making me think I came across too strong and desperate, they did look pretty reserved and quiet... My worry faded away when they took their notable left hand out of their pocket and shook mine. Our hands did not match up, as it was right on left, and they were wearing fingerless gloves with something taped to it... 

A shock ran through my body and I jolted. Not an unpleasant shock, just…different…surprising. I heard amused chuckling and giggled, as well. They...he responded in a Baritone pitch, gesturing towards his hand--answering my unanswered question on what the hell that shock was. 

“joy-buzzer, isn’t it shocking? i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” His voice was deep, tone jocular and entertaining, hand was submitting to mine in our handshake. Well, before he pulled his hand away and back into his pocket, that is. I just barely acknowledged his play on words and giggled lightly. A skeleton, eh? Never saw one before...well, until this morning at the desk, that is. As far as I knew, they were rare.

“Sans...what is that, short for something?” I parroted, quickly. He simply shrugged. “So...I’m guessing we’re dance partners?” 

He glanced in my direction and reflected with a rather, if you ask me, unamused, “yeah, i guess so,” before returning his gaze to the far wall.

Without thinking, I quickly blurted out, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! I’m fine dancing with a monster! Oh no. That’s not what I meant! No. Ugh, shut up. Just stop saying stupid things!” I smacked my forehead with my hand and slummed into my seat.

I heard a comforting tone, “nah, that’s fine… kinda used to it…” It was so...casual, almost not offended. I was about to protest when Mettaton walked in and declared, 

“Alright, everyone. Sorry for the delay. Papyrus was telling me something…” Sans almost glared at Mettaton when he mentioned someone named ‘Papyrus.’ “I also wanted to talk about yesterday’s class.”

Sans muttered, obviously more to himself than to anyone else, “what class?” I couldn’t help but giggle like an idiot at that. I am very easy to make laugh, I will admit to this.

Mettaton glanced over before continuing, “Yesterday, I had to take my cousin, Napstablook, to the doctor… He would have missed his appointment if I wasn’t there to remind him.” He emphasized ‘I’ and put a hand to himself, smugly. 

“proud today, aren’t we?” Sans mumbled out, almost angrily. It was obvious he hated this guy, not that I could blame him. This guy was so smug, confident, self-absorbed, just thinks he so hot, and--oh wait. 

“Anyways, Darlings, let us begin the dance! Ohhh. I almost forgot to introduce our newest group member. Everyone this is Carrie.” He gestured towards me and I smiled and waved. I heard a ‘Hello’ and a ‘Nice to meet you’ from the humans.

Mettaton strolled sensually towards a table with a stereo on it. He turned on a rather odd song, one with only music and no singing or anything. “Alright, let’s start. First, we will try a solo. Come here, Darlings,” Mettaton said, enthusiastically. I stood up, as well as the other humans, and we began to follow Mettaton’s pace. 

After about ten minutes of intense dancing, I flopped on to the ground, upside-down. From my flipped view, I saw... Sans was it(?) still sitting on the bench, staring back at me with an unsure expression(?). Suddenly, it hit me like a pile of bricks. I thought I had seen him before, he was that… kid from yesterday. Obviously he was young, but not kid young. 

I lifted myself off the ground, intending to state the fact that I’d seen this kid before, when Mettaton trailed over, clapping happily. “Ohhhh yessss. You did excellent, Darling. You on the other hand…” He trailed off, getting closer to Sans. He continued in a sassy, angry tone, “You did absolutely nothing.” 

“you act like that’s new,” Sans bounced back, causing Mettaton to charge closer.

“It isn’t new, but it should change, considering that little itty-bitty number I just so happen to have,” He smirked while he was saying it. 

Sans’s smile dropped slightly, but he quickly picked it up, retorting, “amusing how you make it sound like you have authority. you must be forgetting about tomorrow...” 

Mettaton was ready to sass back but realised this was a lost cause. “Like I care! You’re so lazy you don’t even move! If last time was your last warning, this is your crucifixion! I will call that number and will see to it that you are punished!”

Sans stood up and though he was not close to eye level with Mettaton, his eye sockets were blank, lacking their little balls of light along with the fact that he still kept up a large smile made it just as menacing. What he lacked in threatening size, his face made up for. He simply said in a deep, disturbing tone, “ **i i m p l o r e y o u.** ”

Mettaton visibly flinched backwards before clapping his hands together. “Alright, let’s do a different song. This one has lyrics that I will allow you the pleasure of hearing me sing. This will be solo today, just continue what we were doing before until the end, about two minutes. Okay?” He monologue and ended with a question. The robot had went over to a table, holding up a stereo, and began messing with the knobs. I said ‘okay’ and heard the other two say the same. 

I also heard “hear that? we get the ‘pleasure’ of hearing more mettaton” or something like that, immediately knowing who said it. I was disappointed to see the previously nicknamed 'kid' sit back down and observe everyone else. Maybe he couldn’t dance and was embarrassed? But that is what these classes are teaching… Mettaton didn’t notice, though, either that or didn’t care. Maybe used to putting up with him?

After an hour or two of mostly Mettaton going on about his day and personal thoughts, class was over. I discovered quickly that I have a strong dislike to these classes and now I'm going to be waiting until my skills pick up to something _decent_ before I quit. I will have to admit I wasn’t listening to the robot through a majority of the class, but sneaking glances at and listening to the occasional sarcastic remark from the monster in the corner. When class was over, I waved goodbye to him, and left. I had made a friend that hated these classes as much as I did. Maybe more. Probably more. Definitely more... I’ll have to get his number at some point… I think I have a crush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five soon, hope you'll enjoy. I have _well_ learned my lesson against making a deadline for chapters: Things always seem to come up!
> 
>  
> 
> **[If anyone read this before and decided to read it again, you _may_ notice that I took out the polls that weren't important. No one cares about that kind of stuff and many less answer them, so why bother?]**
> 
>  
> 
> (The shell was slowly gaining more and more cracks until-KRRSH!)


	5. (C) Perhaps Dial Me Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "heya. it's been a while, huh?"
> 
> No, but in all seriousness, it has been a long time since I updated. I have an...explanation...at the end of the chapter. Also, just a side note, prepare for a poll pretty much at the end of every chapter from this point forwards. (I can only hope _someone_ answers them.)
> 
> Enjoy(?).

**Thursday**

\---Carrie’s POV---

BEEP! BEEP! BEE--

“Hah! Sorry, alarm! Looks like I got the worms, today!” I triumphed. I had washed up and everything and it was only 08:00. Time for TV. Or I could call my mother back...that would take an hour. Why not both? I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. It was ringing, so I plopped on the sofa and flicked it on. I turned on closed captions and kept the volume low. 

“Hello?” I heard a voice I recognized as Robert’s. What was he doing there? Didn’t he have college?

“Hey, Rob. Don’t you have to get to school? You’ll miss the bus,” I teased.

“Actually, I have to be there by nine. I was about to start driving when you called... You could use a car, you know. You have a licence, why not just submit and buy a car?” Robert responded in a level tone.

“Meh. Don’t want to, though. Anyways, as much as I love talking to you, I called to get back to Mom.” I refused to admit that I forgot he had to be there by nine. So I didn't. Selfish move.

“Oh, you’re in for an hour…” He muttered, I laughed. I heard him call Mom and say ‘telephone’, as well as stating that he was going. Mom said something like ‘see you later, I love you’ before going on the phone.

“Hello? Caroline?” She questioned, unsure of who she was talking to.

“Yeah, Mom. It’s me. Just calling you back, I got your message,” I trailed off, finding an interesting channel. 

“Oh, good. I’m guessing you did what I asked… How are your dance classes?”

“They’re alright.”

“Just alright?”

“They’re great, Mom. Really, really fun,” I grit through my teeth.

“Oh, good… Carrol, have you gotten over your breakup with Dan yet?” The mention of Dan, an old boyfriend, sent shutters down my spine. We had a really messy breakup at my parent’s house, meaning Mom saw it. Meaning she brings it up every time we talk to each other. Every. Single. Time.

“Yeah, Mom. I’ve been over him for like three months.”

“Okay… I was just wondering because you haven’t dated anyone since… You’re still straight, right?”

“Yeah, Mom. I’m still straight.” It was true that, for a while, I questioned whether I even liked guys like that. After yesterday… No, Carrie, don’t go down there.

“What about Brian? Are you two dating--”

I cut her off with a frantic, “No, no. Brian and I are best friends since, like, the second grade. We have no interest in each other like that.”

“Alright, Sweetie. I just want to tell you something. If you have a crush on someone and you aren’t sure they would ask you out, ask them before they’re taken... I almost lost your father like that. He was shyer and more... reserved, never had any intention of asking me out. I asked him and we had some cute kids, see. Just… promise me that.”

The fact she said ‘reserved’ sent shivers down my entire body. That is exactly how I would describe the boy in dance class. I knew he was a monster after a few glimpses of his face, looking a little too pale to be human, so he probably would not walk right up to me, thinking I would be scared or grossed out(?). 

My mother and father hated monsters, as much I would like to deny, and I guess it rubbed off on me a bit. I didn’t hate them, but I was scared of them. The stories my parents used to tell me as a kid scarred me for life. All the stories about blood-thirsty, man-eating beasts that spit up blood! Which is why it surprised me when I wanted to date one... I thought for a minute before agreeing with her terms and eventually hanging up. 

I had ten minutes to dart to the lessons. The whole way was spent with me thinking about the mysterious monster I had previously met. ‘Would my parents actually not mind if I bought a monster boy home? Not sure, but I had to try. I was pretty much head-over-heels for him, at this point.’ I walked into the dance room to see the familiar face of Sans...oh, and some other humans were there, too...

I sat down next to his right (next to him), but didn’t say anything, figuring he could talk instead. But, we just stayed quiet. No one spoke, no one moved, just quiet. It was almost like he didn’t know I was sitting there… I broke the silence by laying a piece of paper on his lap. He picked it up and stared at it for a good minute, half squinting as if he couldn't make out what it said. He turned to me and asked, “what’s this?”

“My number, Silly.”

He looked dumbfounded and his ‘eyes’ flicked between me and the paper before he responded, “oh.” That was the first good look I got of his face. 

I couldn’t tell his species, but he had a large, almost permanent, smile spread across his face. He didn’t have a visible nose or ears, but I could tell he could still hear and smell. His mouth didn’t open when he spoke, more like...moved up and down a little, but I figured it was another monster thing. His familiar eyes looked more like eye sockets with white circles and he had dark bags under his eyes, obviously tired. 

‘Hmm...I wonder if he can open his mouth… Would he have a tongue or anything? Would it just be darkness and black void-like? … Why am I thinking about the way his mouth functions, anyways? The heck is wrong with me?’ I pulled myself out of my thoughts and just sat there.

There was a long silence again before Mettaton walked in with the tall skeleton I recognized from yesterday, standing in the doorway. He waved so I waved back. 

...

...

...

I just so happened to turn my head to look at the monster next to me, and saw him waving with a friendly smile spread across his face. I realised the wave probably wasn’t for me, and that they probably knew each other. My hand never retracted faster.

Mettaton walked up to Sans and said, almost pouting, “Alright. Looks like you’re free to go. Feel free to stop by at anytime unscheduled, though. As for you, Darling, we’ll have to find you another partner. You had the short end of the stick with this one, anyways...literally” I looked at Sans and he nodded, standing up. Mettaton walked over to the stereo and started fiddling with it. 

I noticed that Sans was still here, just standing there, shifting from side to side nervously. He finally said, as if apologising, “sooo...guess this is goodbye…? i was on the waiting list of quitting these classes for a month. too late to go back?” 

His voice was laced with uncertainty. I reassured by stating, “Hey, this is _NOT_ goodbye. You have my number, remember? We can hang out sometime, maybe after this class. You know?”

He seemed deep in thought for a moment before scratching the back of his neck and quietly asking, face dusting with a light, almost unnoticeable colour, though it could easily be the lighting in this room, “should i… give you my number? or i just call you…? or....” 

He obviously had no idea what he was doing with girls. That’s OK. I always was dominant, anyways. ...Just like Mom. “Yeah, give me your number. After all, I can’t rely on you calling me, can I?” I questioned, jokingly.

“guess not…” He muttered. I gave him a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket. He took it and quickly scribbled something down, notable with his left hand. Every movement he made was so… nervous, controlled, shy, quiet, unsure, whichever word fit.

He reluctantly held the paper and pen out and I took them. “Hey, thanks. Expect a phone call tomorrow, alright?” He nodded and turned to the exit, before walking away. I did it. I asked a boy for his number and he gave it to me. This was going to be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help. I have not updated in forever, this chapter sucks, title is another disaster on its own, and I way too confused to even _begin_ writing another chapter. I _really_ **need your help**. Please, take this poll and give me your vote... 
> 
> (The sooner I get some votes, the sooner I can begin with another chapter...)
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15476851
> 
> (No longer matters ^)
> 
> Edit: So needy XD. I'm fine, the book is fine, everything is fine, I'm just having some issues at home and such, they will be resolved soon. Sorry guys.  
> Thank you. By voting, you are helping create another chapter in this story. Each and every vote, kudos, and comment are cherished dearly. I really need them, right now. Update maybe soon, depends on the readers decisions.
> 
> (The shell was now totally split and, along with a gush of yolk, the plump chick was forced out of the egg.)


	6. (S) Flashback Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Amigos, you were all missed (I didn't go anywhere, I just didn't post (for slightly over three weeks!))... 
> 
> I didn't get many votes, but I appreciate those two that did vote. _This chapter is for them, just to show how much I needed and absolutely loved their input._
> 
> As for this chapter, this pretty much sums it up:  
> https://ibb.co/j5m6ZS  
> (I know that links stop working after some amount of time. Just note that this one in particular doesn't matter in the slightest.)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy a nice long chapter to make up for my absence.
> 
> (Parts of chapter have been marked off due to being a backstory and not cannon. Reader discreetness is advised. A comment has been made basically explaining the marked off section, so nothing will be missed if you don't want to read this part.)

**Friday**  
\---Sans’ POV---

“ah...ow...ugh… where am i?” I whispered. A small child with a large grin popped in front of my face.

They spoke in a rather whiney, accented, and scratchy voice that I recognized too well, “Aww, don’t remember this place, Comedian? I’m hurt. Ha ha. This is the place you died every timeline that I had what I wanted.”

Colour began to fade into view, making everything visible. I looked around to be met with familiar golden walls, ceiling, even floor. ‘The Judgement Hall? Why here?’

As if reading my thoughts, Chara continued, “So you do remember this place. You should, you’ll never get all that blood off your hands, after all. What would that idiot brother of yours think of you if he knew what you’ve done in here, I wonder?”

Anger seized me and ate me up, though I kept my calm and spoke. “papyrus isn’t an idiot,” I hissed. “and he wouldn’t care what i’ve done in here...he’d… love me anyways...?” My uncertainty began to show as I continued.

Chara laughed a menacing laugh. “You sure about that, Comedian? He doesn’t love you now. How could he possibly love you if he knew you’ve murdered a human child, that he tried to befriend too, in cold blood multiple times?”

I began to question my own thoughts before retorting in my unsure tone into a masked hiss. “you deserved that. and how would you know what pap would think? you only killed him, you never even tried to befriend him.”

Chara giggled and wiped tears from their eyes. “Thanks, Comedian. I haven’t laughed like that in a while, you must be doing your job for once in your life... Oh wait...you’re serious? I may have deserved it, but that naive fool you insist on calling your brother hates you. Think about it. He wanted you to go to those stupid classes to get you out his life just a little more. He spends more time around Mettaton than you, even though he never really told you they were dating, you just found out. And every time he goes to the store or anywhere, he talks about you like a dog. Still so sure?”

I stayed quiet, taking in what they’d said. ‘Was it true? Was I seriously believing a hell-spawn, homicidal child? It could be true… Was I sure?’

“Oh what, am I finally getting through your stubborn bonehead, Comedian?” I realised at that moment that they could read my thoughts. That’s kinda crazy. After all, only freaks can read someone’s inner most thoughts. Isn’t that right?

“i...i don’t believe you.” I whispered out.

“Don’t believe me? Well why don’t you just see for yourself!” They exclaimed before cutting my chest in the same pattern.

 

 

 

 

I jolted up and more speed than my usual movements. My wound was aching and burning at the same time. “ugh...o-ow...oh, stars…” I muttered, pulling up my shirt and trying to touch my bandaged scar. Those dreams always did do that.

I sigh and glance at the clock. 10:34. ‘Did Papyrus leave? He would have usually tried to get me up by now. Maybe stayed with Mr Fabulous last night. God can only guess what they do on their ‘sleepovers.’ He probably left.’ I thought, recalling back to yesterday night. I didn’t remember much. After I left the lesson, I climbed Mt Ebott and worked in my personal lab until about one o'clock-ish, came home, and collapsed on my mattress. Or Papyrus could just be done dealing with my sh-stuff and is just ignoring me.

I shuffled out of bed and crept down stairs. I didn’t have my jacket on, I noted, feeling slightly empty in just shorts, socks, and a T-shirt. I peered into the kitchen to reveal a note. It read “WENT TO PARK WITH FRIENDS, BE BACK LATER. COME IF YOU WANT TO. LEFT SPAGHETTI ON TABLE UNLESS ANNOYING DOG ATE IT ALL.” ‘Alright, that clears some things up.’ I put the note down and walked to my room, grabbed clothes, and went in the bathroom. Even if no one was home, it was a habit to cover myself and bring clothes in with me, I thought, stepping into the shower.

When I was finished brushing my teeth, showering, cleaning my scratch, and putting on clothes, I stepped out. I never liked to refer to it as a ‘scar’, even though it was. The thought of it never going away and painfully staying on my body forever was kind of a head-split. I preferred to think of it as a scrape or scratch.

 

 

 

**[Prepare yourself for a childhood backstory specifically designed for this story. You don’t have to read this part, a summary has been created for you in the comments.]**

 

 

I had died so many time that the wound in my ribs was made so many times that neither RESET nor time couldn’t erase it, though that could be because I remember(?). It became a permanent scar I always carried with me, no matter how the human decided they wanted the ‘run’ to go. I had never told anyone about it. Ever. In any timeline. Not even the human, the one who did it, knows they’ve physically scarred me. I never wanted to tell anyone, either. Not Alphys, not Undyne (though I thought about it, as she had knowledge on scrapes, I didn’t really know her...we’re also not on the best of terms, right now), Never Papyrus. ‘If Papyrus hated me, why would he care if I was hurt?’

If he did love me, he’d only worry and try to do that thing. That thing where he tries to fix everything and make it better, even though he has no idea what he’s doing. That thing. There wasn’t anything wrong with that little quirk of his, as long as it didn’t involve me. He would just eventually resort to bringing me to the doctor. I hated doctors with passion. Being poked and prodded at didn’t help. Neither did being fussed over or pitied. Neither of those were the strongest reason, though. The main reason was darker, yet darker.

Remember back to when I was a kid, I was experimented on by ‘doctors’. Whenever Dad left, his assistants would 'look over us'. Some were nice, some tried to test on me and succeeded without Dad, Gaster, knowing. They threatened that if I told Dad, they would hurt and test on Papyrus when I wasn’t looking. They used the same threat to get me to do the experiments, too, claiming they needed a subject and skeletons showed results easily. I never told Dad, Papyrus didn’t know what was going on, and everyone was fine… Until I had side effects from a particularly bad one. I remember it all too well...

At some point, Dad had left on a trip for nearly a month. The scientists were waiting for this to pull something big. About an hour after he left, they pulled me aside, strapped me to a table, and began their dirty work. They had been working on artificial SOULs reformed by human SOUL fragments. Once the fragments built into a SOUL, they put it into a needle. These were injected into subject’s eyes or, in my case, eye. Eye because doing it to both eyes would make them have to try and split the fused SOUL into two, along with my right eye being useless and blind. Single SOULs were easy to separate and inject, painless, worriless, and all of the experiments went well. They supposedly injected SOULs if the subject did not show signs of developing them or their own. There were 9 subjects including me, all of them kids but none under forteen… I was eight… They claimed they had done it to me because they were afraid I wouldn’t live long enough for a SOUL develop. Though that could just be some load of BS they pumped out to try and calm down Dad...

SOULs begins to develop a personality trait naturally when a monster hits puberty. Puberty changes a monster’s height, various traits depending on the species, voice in the earlier stages, HP and stats in general, and, most importantly, SOUL. During puberty, a monster’s SOUL will begin to develop a personality trait, like passion, kindness, bravery, ect., that will stick with the monster for their whole life. It will not be complete until the ages of 16-18, but never goes away when it's complete. A monster’s SOUL will be faint in colour, giving it a white appearance, if the monster doesn't want their SOUL exposed. Despite this, the SOUL trait is still very much there.

Having a SOUL without a trait is risky, as the monster cannot attack and is very brittle during a fight. One harsh attack and the monster could die. With a trait, however, opens up a new world that gives him or her attacks of their own, as well as HP. They can take hits. I had 1 HP, making it questionable how long I would live, or whether I would live long enough for a trait at all. So they took action. They decided that they might as well not waste a patient, so they tried to form a duel SOUL, a SOUL with two traits implanted into one vessel. Spoiler alert, I was the lucky one to test it.

Not going into too much detail, the experiment gave Dad knowledge of what they were doing to me. Basically, I didn’t heal in that month he was gone. When he came back, he verbally whip-lashed the scientists with aggressive words, out of character for a calm skeleton like himself. I…really loved him for that (platonically)… yelling at his own assistants for hurting me. He never took me to the doctor after that traumatizing experience, seeing as how I had requested him not to. He knew green (healing) magic, so it was fine... I haven't been to a doctor at any point in my life after that, actually. They were the only doctors I have ever been to...

The experiment itself was both a fail and win. On the plus side, I gained magic young, as well as a very deep voice. I didn’t physically grow much, though (I am a little short of five foot (about 1.5 metres)). Back to the experiment results, my eye burned constantly for years, forcing me to slowly adjust to the constant agony. ‘Hell, maybe that built up my pain tolerance?’ Oh yeah, I also gained the two SOUL traits as my own. They were patience and justice, patience being my main trait.

The SOUL came in use for fighting the kid and they determined who I was and what I stood for... Patience make the world around me slow down enough to see every attack, when I choose to slow it down. That is how I dodge so well, by teleporting out of the way or simply sliding to the side, I can see every attack and just where it is going to hit... It is like everything moves slower and gives me time to think. Everything being, well, just movements. My mind still rolls. It doesn’t always work, though. I have to be 100% focused to use it and expect an attack. But maybe that’s just when I can’t focus on the battle and my mind wanders...? I dunno… It is kinda ironic that they injected their lab rat with _patience_ and _justice_ , though. I was practically a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode!  
...  
...  
...  
...  
‘Wait a sec, how did I even get into these thoughts?’

 

 

 

**[Let’s just assume the backstory ends here. ;p]**

 

 

 

I shook my head to go to a different topic. Let’s talk about how trousers wrap up, twist around your legs, and are secretly trying to strangle you. Yeah, why not? I wasn’t dancing so I wore shorts. Longs are better when I’m dancing, as they cover more. I never actually danced in those lessons...I just kinda...sat there. But I wore trousers anyways, in case Mettaton ever forced me which, to my surprise, he didn’t. Maybe because I knew Papyrus? I dunno...

I haven’t actually danced since the human did their latest genocide, actually. But they broke the barrier this time, so I haven’t danced in this timeline, at all... Whatever... I failed to notice that I was sitting on the sofa with the TV on (Why was the TV even on? I'm not watching it...). I also failed to notice that it was 11:56 and I had missed a call. Geeze my thoughts take over my life.

...Sorry for rambling...

I picked up my phone and listened to the message. It said, “Hello, it’s Carrie. I just called to ask if you want to come to the park and hang out with me. The time is 11:52, call within 10 minutes or I might leave without you. Call me if you want to come.”

‘Hmm. It was that…human girl. Why did I ever give her my number? I hated getting calls so why did I…? ...Better call her back.’

I fished the piece of paper out one of my hoodie pockets and dialed it. It rang.

Going once.

Going twice.

And….sold to the woman on the other end! I chuckled to myself before asking, “is anyone there?”

She responded eagerly, “Yeah, why you want to come? I already started walking there so you can meet me there. I’ll give you directions.” She rambled directions and I simply teleported. I was too busy thinking that she said ‘call in ten minutes or I’ll leave,’ yet she already started walking there?

...Whatever...

Blame the writer.

When I got there, I saw Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus talking to the girl. ‘So this is where Papyrus left to?’ They talked for a while before they all split ways. Undyne and Alphys leaving together, and Papyrus walking confidently off to where I presumed to be Mettaton’s. Human, Carrie noticed me leaning on a tree and walked over, sitting down next to me on my right side. I slumped down, now in a sitting position, the human still on my right side.

“isn’t my bro so cool,” I stated, not questioned (as if someone would ever question such an obvious fact). 

The human looked for a minute before asking, “The tall one is your brother?” I nodded. “Yeah, he’s alright… How long were you listening?” I shrugged, she nodded as if thinking about something. I can tell you right now, I didn’t appreciate her saying someone as great as my bro was a mere ‘alright’. She had no taste, trying to ‘befriend’ me, and then not taking the most obvious liking to Papyrus… Oh well.

She spoke up, “So, uh, you’re wearing shorts today. That’s new. I can see your leg bones, so, that’s pretty cool.”

I nodded and built off of that. “i only wore longs for those lessons… because it’s cold in there?” I kinda tried to explain myself, but failed. Maybe a few puns would lighten the mood? She seemed deep in thought of what I hoped wouldn’t, but knew would be, something I said or did.

I didn’t know what to do with women. The only women I knew personally where Alphys, not around her much; Undyne, not really much of a lady; and occasionally Toriel, more of a mother, to us, honestly. Mom had died a little less than a year after Papyrus was born, and I was about five, Papyrus was just under one (I am five years older than Pap). I didn’t really know her much, seeing as how she often left for her job as a royal guard, but I still missed her. She was--wait, I’m off topic again.

I have to focus on the task at hand, the human beside me. ‘Should I talk to her? What do I talk about? Do I have to talk to her? I mean, I guess all I have to do is start a conversation. If I find anything to say, she’ll pick it up and talk for an hour before she realises I fell asleep… Heh… That was mean…’

She looked at me before she began, “So… Hey, what runs but never gets anywhere?”

I had heard this one, but I took a different approach. “time?”

She laughed. She laughed at my joke. It lifted the mood like an air mattress. “What?!”

“or people.” 'Or your mouth,' I silently added.

The laughter soon died down and she looked at me, almost expectantly. Now, see, she was a woman. Meaning it was understandable harder to buy what she was selling. Meaning I have no idea what she wants. “That was a good one, have any others?” She almost had a demanding tone. Odd...

I smiled before responding in a monotone way, “well… i would tell you a chemistry joke, but i don’t think i’d get much of a reaction.” I got another fit of laughs. “easy crowd tonight,” I nervously mumbled (still better than her demanding tone, which I quickly grew to dislike).

The laughed died down and she giggled out, “You’re pretty funny, you should be a comedian.”

Flashbacks of the Judgement Hall went through my head. “We meet again, Comedian. Still wearing that same old smile, I see? Haha, we both know what hides back there,” The ‘human’s’ vocal memories bounced in my head. ‘Tibia fair, I was an entertainer. It’s not like she’s calling me ‘Comedian’, right?’

I shook the memory out and responded. “there’s way too much competition… but i’m fine with cracking bad puns and getting just a few friends to laugh…” I trailed off, directing my gaze to the sky. Stars, this conversation is getting more and more serious. I wish we could go back to the jokes… Why can’t we? Speaking of stars, since when was it night? Secondly, how can we even see anything when we're so close to the city and the bright lights? I mean, only a few tiny specks of starlight were visible, but still...

“I see… There must not be competition down… there, then?”

I was tempted to comment on how she worded the underground like we were talking about Hell, but I changed my mind last second. Instead, I shrugged and responded, “not much. there’s snowdrake’s father… also some fire guy showed up once. he said he was better than snowdrake’s father, though that statement was hotly debated.” I smirked at the end, wondering if she’d get it.

She did. She laughed and laughed, must’ve been drunk or somethin’. She was way too hyper, right now. I nervously chuckled, scratching the back of my neck. The laughter eventually died down. Neither of us spoke, it was just quiet with the occasional cricket chirp or locust hum.

She eventually broke the silence, “My name isn’t really Carrie, you know.” I looked at her as she continued, “It’s actually Caroline. Carrie is more of a nickname that I go by. Some of my relatives call me Carrol, though…” She trailed off before asking, “Is yours short for something? I figured I wouldn’t ask until we knew each more. Or is it embarrassing and you go by ‘Sans’ instead?”

I shuffled in an irritated manner before nodding. “it doesn't really stand for anything, it just makes sense to shorten it,” I clarified, looking into her eyes for a reaction I could read.

I was met by a very slight amount, but more wonder. “Huh... Wait. Why are Papyrus and your names fonts?”

“that's, uh, quite a question you got there,” I gently turned down, scratching at the back of my cervical vertebrae. She nodded and kept staring into my eye sockets. Is it weird that I find this incredibly intimidating? I look to the sky and stars. I didn’t even realise it was this late until I looked up.

Seeing that I wasn't going to continue that thought anytime soon, Human Carrie switched the topic. She suddenly rambles on, “I’m visiting my family this weekend, I do every weekend. Dad is stern but friendly, likes asking me personal questions. But I guess that’s normal. Mom does, too.” I flinched when she mentioned her mother, but she went on with her thought, either not noticing or not caring about my subtle discomfort. That's alright, we all gotta leave the comfort zone every now and then, ya know? “She was asking the other day when I was going to start dating again... She also asked if I’d take her and my laundry to the cleaners. She likes to disguise simple tasks by asking if I did ‘the thing’ or something.”

I nodded and looked back to her face, trying my best to follow her rather tedious story. She, again, went on. “There’s my older brother Robert. He’s the one that convinced me to take those classes in the first place. Without his help...I might not have met you. If I didn’t accept for two more days I wouldn’t, either. He always knows what’s best for me.” She looked into my eyes again, as if trying to read something.

I looked away, trying to leave the family topic. “yeah, siblings to that,” I added.

“Yeah... There’s also Jacob, our adoptive little brother. He was in a poor orphanage at a young age so our parents took him in. He is pretty mischievous and never really questioned the age difference between us and him. I don’t think he remembers the orphanage, he was only about when we got him out of there… He’s nice, though. Gives Mom and Dad something to do when we aren’t there. Robert still lives at their house even though he’s twenty-eight. Jacob is twelve. I was the first to move out, though. Robert is in college to be a doctor. He’s graduating this fall… Sorry, that part always get me,” she explained, tears welling in her eyes at the last part.

I just stared at her with a dumbfound expression, taking in what she was saying, trying to comprehend why she was crying. I really don’t understand human emotions, they just cry for seemingly no reason… Attention back on her, I spoke. “it’s, uh, always tough when someone you love is growing up,” I attempted to comfort, keeping my head turned so I can _actually see_ her expression. I kinda hate how she always sits on my right. She does it every time and every time she she does, I debate on whether or not to ask her to move. Of course, I never end up going through with it. Heh. I'm such a coward. It's annoying, though. I have to turn my head so my left eye saw her... I was born blind in my right eye.

I was kinda used to my lack of depth perception and accepted that I could never pour anything or walk too close to corners, but when things like this happen...it bothers me. I hadn’t told Papyrus this, either. Any time he asked me to pour, I responded saying that I was too lazy or something. None of my friends ever asked me to pour or anything, so that was nice.

If one of them picked up on my blundering right side tendencies and asked about it, I think I would tell them. Maybe not Undyne… She’d just try to prove I could see every time I saw her (heh). Maybe with the old "one hand between your eyes and make funny faces or hold up numbers on the supposedly 'blind side'" trick I was all too familiar with. Or maybe something new...

Sometimes, I’d thwack into a wall when I was walking down a narrow hallway. Friends like Undyne laugh and say ‘watch where you’re going,’ but friends like Alphys ask what happened. Papyrus occasionally asks if I was ‘too lazy to look where I was walking’ or just ignores it, getting used to it I suppose. It makes it hard to sew, yes I can sew (how else would I’ve helped Paps make his battle body?) seeing as how threading the needle is nearly impossible, already. Papyrus is always more than happy to do it, though...

Then, there were wires. Wires were the worst. My lab was full of wires, so I often tripped. Sometimes hard, sometimes I caught myself. Usually hard. I had broken my ankle a few months ago from one of those wires, actually. The floor is so unforgiving... Explaining to Papyrus why I was limping and was avoiding using that foot was hell. It did make me wonder… did he actually care?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by human, Carrie, seemingly ending another monologue with the words ‘You know?’ My mind raced.

‘Oh boy. How long was she going, what year is this? Should I ask her to repeat? How much, though? Ohhhh boy.’ “uhh… yeah, sure.”

Apparently that wasn’t expected, as she had a surprised but delighted look on her face. She stood up and strolled into a centre of grass. Her hands dropped to her sides as she exhaled. “Okay, I’m ready,” She said, calmly.

‘Oh, stars. What the hell did I just agree to? I should ask or I could just sit here like the idiot I am, key word 'could'.’ I almost whispered out, “what did i agree to?” Her face contorted from happy, somewhat surprised face to a confused, irritated face. By the way, yes, I, let me tell you, can read a face like an open book.

She looked down at me and asked in a rather upset tone, “You agreed to dance with me.”

My mind soared like a rocket and my body sunk downwards in an attempt to...disappear I guess? I quietly muttered, “i agreed to that? i don’t even… i can’t… i don’t...”

She judged my shamed, almost scared expression and half-asked, “...You weren’t listening, were you?”

“you lost me at the end…” I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. ‘Listening? I’m sitting here looking at the calendar. Heh… That was mean...’

She sighed and sat down next to me, still right side, and said, “That’s alright. I talk for a long time and expect people to listen, it is my own fault.” I sunk further into my hoody and looked away from her like she was Medusa. “I guess you don’t like me…”

I quickly turned to face her and said, “what gives you that idea? because i didn't wanna dance?” I raised a brow bone and looked into her eyes, my own eye lights moving slightly back and forth in confusion and wonder.

“Well, I heard that that's how Monsters sort of...get to know each other and become friends? Is that even right?”

“well...” I looked at her expression more closely, noticing the unsure, confused look she was sending off. She's asking a question. Answer her. “i mean, yeah, but there're...exceptions...”

“Oh...I see... I just…thought you would want to…” She shook her head and her tone changed entirely, switching to a more confident, almost eager one. “It’s alright, maybe after another date…”

My face wanted to contort, but my 'permanent smile' was persistent, leaving my tone to express for me. “date...? this is a date…?”

She simply giggled. “You don’t have much experience with women, do you?” I shook my head, blushing slightly. “Yeah, this is a date...Friends sometimes go on dates like this,” She patiently explained, rushing the end slightly.

I looked away, asking quietly, “why with me, though?” I never exactly thought highly of myself, but maybe that was for the better… It sure made it easier to think about the people around me.

She snuggled in closer to me, enough so our arms were touching. I could feel magic flooding to my face, yes, but also to...my SOUL? “Because…” I couldn’t help but turn to look at her expression. She had a soft smile on her face. “I like you, Silly… Obviously platonically. I want to be...friends?” She poked the ridge of my nasal cavity, saying ‘boop’, and stood up. My body felt very hot all of a sudden. Like, _really_ hot. What's wrong with me? Am I coming down with some new-found Human ailment?

“This was fun, but I have to go. See you on our next date.” She winked at the last part before walking away a little too quickly, nearly tripping as she darted in a direction I guessed was where she lived. I would've laughed if I didn't feel so...weird... Oh great, how the hell am I supposed to get _this_ feeling to go away? Maybe by just waiting...?

“a...date…? a...platonic...date…?,” I repeated, muttering to myself. Thoughts focusing back on her previous statements, I began dissecting her words. Okay, so I picked up on the way she said ‘friends’ as if it was a question. I also noticed how she seemed a bit _too_ eager to leave, to the point that she almost ended up on the ground. I appeared to...want another date? I may be stupid, but I’m not dumb. Oh wait, heh. Was she trying to ask me out? Only time will tell...

I shook my head to be rid myself of the ridiculous thought. Who would ever wanna date _me_? I scoffed at myself for even considering that a possibility. I slowly stood up before teleporting myself near home, just out of window range. I walked inside. No one was here. Not even Papyrus.

I saw another note, this one reading, “SANS, I AM HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT UNDYNE’S AND ALPHYS’S. DON’T WORRY, THERE ARE NOT ANY ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES OR ANYTHING. I SHOULD BE BACK LATE TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW - NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” Heh, looks like not even Papyrus wanted to be around me.

I strolled into my room and collapsed on my mattress bed. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket before peeling the blankets back, and slipping in. ‘I’ll haveta climb Mt. Ebott and work in my lab, tomorrow. Didn’t get much done today but that’s fine.’ I shuffled around, getting more comfortable and quietly drifted to sleep, though I’ll probably be greeted with that...human(?) menace, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying a little suspense and suffering chapter? I hope so!
> 
> I did split up the story so the reader may skip a large potion, the portion including the most head-cannons. 
> 
> Anyone, an honest suggestion to contribute to the story (I love when the readers help with the story :) ):  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15617439
> 
> (Doesn't matter, I guess it's summer? ^ I can work with that...)
> 
> Another chapter is already being edited, no guaranteed date, but soon.
> 
> As always, your, questions, comments, kudos', poll answers, and just overall input and enjoyment are very much appreciated. (What a run on note!) Anyways, check the comments for a basic summary of what happened in the marked off part (maybe check it out if you read that part, just to understand the points further?).
> 
> (Now out in the open air, the chick realised that the egg shell was most certainly not home, but it couldn't help but wonder, "Where is 'home'?")


	7. (P)-(F 1/2) An Odd Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Guess what I've been ignoring. 
> 
> No, but in all seriousness, I have been neglecting this story for no reason at all. Enjoy a meaningless filler chapter to make up for my unexcused and unreasonable absence!

**Friday**  
\---The Great Papyrus’s POV---

 

I woke up after an amazing night at Undyne’s and Alphys’ with an amazing dream about being in the Royal Guard. Life is amazing, I silently declared, my eyes widening. It was late last night, but I went back to the house to sleep in my own bed, my friend's sleeping bags smelled kind of strange and I got the strange feeling that they wanted me to leave... Perhaps it is because they shared a sleeping bag? Yes, that must be it! I also enjoyed working at that human restaurant. Even though it does not pay the best, I, the Great Papyrus enjoy cooking very much! I even volunteer to cook for the less fortunate people, in my spare time. Back to today!

Today, I invited human Carrie, over to cook spaghetti and watch TV with myself and some friends. ‘She would be nice for my brother… She would take care of him if my relationship with Mettaton picks up into something more extreme,’ I thought, exiting my room. Though I do have slight...romantic feelings for human Carrie, she would be better for Sans (Besides, I have the gorgeous and fabulous Mettaton! He is almost as great as I, the Great Papyrus! And that is saying something!).

I was about to walk down stairs when I hear a noise, coming from… Sans’s room? It sounded like grunting or crying. I turned and went over to his door, lightly knocking before turning the knob and opening the door.

Sans was in bed and asleep, he looked stressed. His legs tangled through the blankets, skull dripping with sweat, what looked like...tear marks? He looked like he was having another one of those nightmares… He told me he did not have those, anymore... I kind of knew he still did, though.

After a really bad one, he sometimes sneaks into my room and looks at my ‘sleeping’ body, as if wondering if I was okay. I never asked him about it, he never talked about. I always waited, and still am waiting, for him to tell me about it and ask for help. I doubt he knew I was awake at those times, but I could sometimes see him with tears on his face doing it.

I sighed, wishing very much to be able to comfort him, but I knew he would deny my help and insist that he is fine. He seems to be ignoring me more often, now. Hardly speaking to me when he eats, then he leaves for nearly the entire day, and comes home tired and battered, sometimes badly injured. Once, he came home limping and insisted that he tripped, brushing off the topic completely. I am only here to help....

Hurt, I was about to leave when I heard a soft noise from behind me. I recognised it as Sans. “...no…papyrus….i’m sorry…don’t…ah...ugh…papyrus…it isn’t my fault…no...ah...no…” And then it was quiet, again. I stopped in my place and looked at him, his expression contorting into one of almost pain. ‘I would have to talk to him about this, right? I want to, but will he pun his way out of it? But my promise... I really was worried about him…’

I sighed and stepped out of his room. I walked casually down stairs and put on a pot of spaghetti. As I cooked it, I watched some human TV, mostly to occupy my mind. It would be ready in about half an hour, I declared, stirring the spaghetti. Time to call that lazy bones, nyeh heh heh. “SANS, ARE YOU UP?” I gently called.

I was met with a small, almost hurt voice I recognised as my brother’s, obviously quite shaken from whatever the dream was about. It responded, “uh, yeah. be down in a minute.”

“ALRIGHT. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SHOWER AND BE IN TIME FOR BREAKFAST, JUST HURRY DOWN,” I said this in a gentler, calmer tone than usual. ‘I would have to ask him about his dream after his shower, so he can enjoy it without thinking about how I may react.’

I realised that I could have just asked him while he was asleep, as he tends to sleep talk quite a bit. He is the only one I know that can hold a conversation while he sleeps, answering questions and responding to almost anything you say! I may or may not have spoken to him in his sleeping state before, only to get a reply I would never get in his awakened state. The only reason I do not use this as my advantage and voice my concerns about him is because I want him to come to me and answer when he is ready, not when he is unconscious! After all, I am a Monster with standards!

I went into the kitchen and was met with the sound of pipes rushing water upwards. In about 15 minutes, he was out of the bathroom and fully dressed. ‘Smells decent, at least...’ He never did take long in the shower...I often wondered if he enjoyed it at all.

“hey, pap. what’s up?” He asked in what I recognised to be his ‘excited’ tone, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, noting on his smile not looking as…happy as usual. But he sounded so happy...was his tone just to fool me into thinking that? Usually, he only did that with his appearance, often having a sort of fake ‘smile’ on his face, but today he swapped it? ...I was really hoping he was excited about something...like he started thinking about space matters, or something… Oh well.

“HELLO, BROTHER. I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, PLEASE SIT DOWN,” I prepared him. His grin dropped slightly, obviously thinking a mile a minute. ‘Now he is very unhappy.’ I frowned at the thought and laid food in front of him and began eating myself. When we were both done, I took his dishes and put them in the sink to wash later.

I pulled up a chair and sat down across from him. ‘Alright, Papyrus. You are great, just ask him about his dream. No...no I promised I would wait for him to ask me. What if he never does? He never really reaches out to anyone… He is reserved and secretive by nature, but I would rather him ask me. Yes, that will be the plan. I will wait for him to talk to me about it, instead of my previous plan.’ “BROTHER, SOME FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER TO MAKE SPAGHETTI, WANT TO JOIN?” I changed the topic and invited him to our get together.

He shook his head. “that sounds nice, paps, but i have ‘plans’. sorry, bro.” I nodded understandingly. I did not press on and he left, the ‘thanks for the meal, bro’ just barely heard. ‘He hates me. He always leaves all day and does not usually tell me. He is trying to get away from me…’ I banished those thoughts and washed the dishes. ‘Of course he loves me, he just has plans.’ I smiled. I briefly remembered he worked nearly all day, every day, but the thought quickly left before I could do much to process it.

I got a call half way through saying that Alphys and Undyne could not attend the scheduled cooking meeting. That meant that I would not get to train with her today, either. What a shame! No sarcasm! That also meant that it would just be me and human Carrie. ‘I could ask her to look after Sans… Yes. Yes I will do this. For Sans. He obviously loved me too much to tell me about his disturbing dreams and other such issues, he did not want to hide them from me without a good reason.’

I smiled when I heard the door. I quickly opened it and scooped the smaller human into my long arms. I happily exclaimed, “WELCOME TO THE SKELETON HOUSEHOLD, HUMAN CARRIE. YOU MUST REMEMBER THE GREAT PAPYRUS. UNDYNE AND ALPHYS COULD NOT ATTEND, SO THIS WILL BE A PRIVATE LESSON. I HOPE THAT IS ALRIGHT.” I gently put her down, knowing how hard it is to lose dear friends in an activity as special and cherished as sacred cooking lessons. After all, the only thing that measures up to the undeniable amount of sacredness is the “Fluffy Bunny”.

“Yeah, that’s fine. So, what are we cooking?” She responded.

A large grin took over my face. “SPAGHETTI!” She smiled, too. We walked inside and fired up the pot. She began cutting tomatoes…that reminded me of something. At some point, Sans avoided and acted afraid of knives. I asked him about it and he said he was afraid they would cut a hole in the wall, or something along those lines, but I knew that was not it… Another thing I am waiting for him to tell me about. Perhaps I can pick up a knife as a stimuli to trigger this, then somewhat force it out of him. ‘Another time, Papyrus, another time.’

My mind back on Sans, I asked the human a question I have wanted to ask since...this morning. “HUMAN, WOULD YOU COURT MY BROTHER?” She looked confused at me, so I, being so great and cooperative, elaborated. “I NOTICED YOU SEEM TO LIKE HIM, GOING AS FAR AS ASKING FOR HIS NUMBER, SO WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN DATING HIM?”

Her face lit up and she blushed madly. “W-what? You want me to date your brother?” I nodded eagerly. “I don’t know… and why me?”

“WELL, YOU SEEMED INTERESTED IN HIM. YOU ARE ALSO VERY NICE, BUT STERN AT TIMES. SANS NEEDS SOMEONE TO HELP HIM THROUGH LIFE IF MY CURRENT RELATIONSHIP WITH METTATON RESULTS IN ME MOVING IN WITH HIM. HE DOES NOT GET OUTSIDE NEAR ENOUGH AND SEEMS SAD OFTEN, ESPECIALLY AFTER ARRIVING TO THE SURFACE. AND EVEN THOUGH HE WILL NOT ADMIT IT, HE IS INCREDIBLY LONELY. I BELIEVE A RELATIONSHIP WOULD BE GOOD FOR HIM. BUT YOU IN PARTICULAR BECAUSE OF YOUR PERSONALITY AND FRIENDLINESS,” I explained, noticing her face heating up more. It was quiet for a moment. That moment would have made anyone else do the notorious exercise known as ‘backpedaling’, but not the Great and Papyrus! The Great Papyrus is the persistentistist!

“Alright, I’ll do it. Not just for you, but for your brother,” She agreed.

I did not hesitate to swiftly lift her into a hug. “NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU HUMAN! I WOULD PREFER IF YOU LEAVE MY NAME OUT OF IT WHEN YOU ASK HIM OUT, HOWEVER. THAT SHOULD NOT BE A PROBLEM… I KNOW YOU WOULD BE PERFECT FOR HIM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” I promptly set her down and returned to cooking. ‘I can not wait to see how he responds!’ I thought enthusiastically.

 

**\---Time Skip Until About 22/10 PM---**

 

I paced the floor. It was 22:03 and Sans was still gone. I dug my phone to reveal no new messages from Sans. I did have a message from my boyfriend, Mettaton, though. The message requested that I call him, so I did. The response was immediate, only ringing once. ‘Perhaps the life of a movie star?’

“Hellloooo Darling~” Mettaton purred out in such a tone. Caught off guard by the sudden sensual greeting, I blushed a light hue a little before beginning the conversation.

“HELLO, METTATON. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?”

He responded quickly, “Ohhh, I’m purrfect, Papy Darling.~” I flushed a little more at the name. ‘He is quite… flirty today,’ I thought.

“DID YOU NEED SOMETHING, METTA~?” I tried, but failed, to flirt back. I heard laughter on the other end of the call.

He giggled out, “Oh Papy, you’re so cute when you flirt~. I bet you’re blushing now, aren’t you?” It was true, I was. Him stating it enhanced the action more. He sighed and continued, “No, I don’t need anything. Just calling because I missed you. I actually have to go now. Goodbye, Papy, love you~.”

“GOODBYE, METTATON, OH WAIT, YOU ALREADY HUNG UP. OH WELL.” I was going to continue pacing, but was cut off when I heard the front door creak open, revealing Sans. I met his eyes before looking up and down his figure.

He had very large, dark bags under his eyes, obviously exhausted. His hood was up and coat zipped, but other than that he was dressed normally in T-shirt, shorts, socks, and trainers. I was secretly glad he no longer wear those slippers outside anymore, though, I could not help but wonder why. I thought he loved those old things!

I glanced at him again and noticed he had a small crack on the right side of his face, next to his eye. I slowly asked, gesturing towards the crack “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?”

He averted his gaze. “nothin’ pap. i just ran into a door or somethin’.” He probably left out most of the details, but he did run into things often. ‘A little too often, if you ask me.’ Another thing I wanted, but am waiting, to ask about. Maybe I will ask next time he runs into something and I am standing there… I always am very worried for him. Sometimes I do not say anything, but that is only because I know he dislikes being the centre of attention…

But even if I did ask him about his troubles, he would do that...thing he does… The thing where he circles around the answer and exposes what he wants you to know. Anything else you ask for he does a human ritual known as ‘sugar-coating’, something I learned to be a way to make things seem less bad. The circling talking thing where he makes things seem less severe than they really are. That thing. I hate it when he does that (much more than his jocular ‘short-cutting’) because I only WANT to help him… I hate the circular talking thing… Oh well, back to the current moment.

“ALRIGHT, BROTHER… YOU LOOK TIRED, YOU WANT ME TO READ YOU A BEDTIME STORY?” I said this with such innocence and purity, a question straight from my SOUL. My SOUL was cool and orange and full of love for everyone! Not LOVE love, love love...the non-homicidal love. I recall Sans's SOUL is blue and yellow, a sort of mixture or potion, as if one of his favorite science experiments. It looks almost as cool as mine (beautiful, too)!

He looked at me seemingly to see if I was joking. He half chuckled out, a goofy smile (always pleasant to see) on his face, “who’ll read you a story, then?”

I took this as permission. “DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. I CAN READ ONE TO YOU, TONIGHT,” I triumphantly declared, scooping him into my arms. He let out a quiet squeak of shock (my brother is so adorable, sometimes), before relaxing into my long, lanky arms. I went up stairs, opened the door to his room, and gently set him on his bed.

I turned to grab a book and, out of the corner of my eye...socket, saw him looking around the room, then back at me. Honestly, his room was a lot less messy than his old room. This one had no trash tornado, sock pile, or treadmill, along with his blankets on the bed in a proper form.

I swiftly pulled out a familiar “Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny” from Sans’s bookshelf. He usually came into my room with the book so it took a minute to find. I walked over to his bed and pulled up a chair. I remember when Sans first found it in the Waterfall. I could not have been much older than two, and I always fell asleep before the end. I only know the story when I read it on my own, as my brother reads in such a way that would make anyone fall asleep. I was about to begin reading when I was cut off.

“bro, i don’t need a story... sides’, i like reading to you more than listenin’.” I didn’t understand what he was saying. ‘Maybe this book was too childish in his eyes? He was older than me...but not that much older…was he?’ He shifted where he was sitting and looked up at me.

“ALRIGHT BROTHER. BUT COULD YOU READ TO ME, STILL?” I sighed. He looked relieved and nodded. I raced out of his room and to my bed, quickly laying down. “OKAY, I AM READY!”

He sat on a chair positioned near my bed from last time, opened the book, and began to read. “the fluffy bunny. the fluffy bunny hopped…” The rest of his words became faded as I dozed off. Though I desperately wanted to listen to my brother read, he often reads in a slow, deep, and steady voice, possible to get me to sleep faster.

I think reading to me helps him come out of his shell, though. ‘If reading makes him open up more, imagine his new soon-to-be relationship! I can not wait! Maybe me and Mettaton could double date Sans and human Carrie!’ I was asleep before I knew what happened and drifted into another exciting, very happy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's settle this, scarf or cape? In this story, it will be purely referred to as a 'scape' to avoid contradicting any personal preferences. **[Since when do you care about personal preferences? Seriously?]** However! here is a poll on which you think he wears.  
>  https://www.strawpoll.me/15800014
> 
> Night Update Filler Chapter 1/2
> 
> (And so, determined to find where its 'home' was, the newly hatched chick crawls out of its previously motionless position and attempts to examine the world around it.)


	8. (C)-(F 2/2) Date of Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, two updates in one night. Call the freakin' press.
> 
> Alright, let's get to the story, shall we? I mean, if you want to. Don't feel pressured or anything; you don't have to read it.

**Saturday**  
\---Carrie’s POV---

 

“Carrie, time to get up,” Robert said softly, barely above a whisper as he shoved a pillow in my face. My muffled cries were heard, soon enough, and I was released. ‘Oh right. Forgot it was Sunday, meaning I spent the night at my parent’s place.’ The sound of the door closing told me that my brother had left. I took that as a sign to wake up before Mom or Dad woke me up, they would ask questions.

I stood up and made my bed, my mind drifting back to yesterday. ‘Papyrus asked me to date his brother. His brother, the one I had a crush on since I met him in the dance room the first time.’ I couldn’t help but smile as I walked to the bathroom and washed up. I also remember hanging out with ‘Sans’ a few more times, almost all of them like last time. We just talked, joked, and sat around. ‘It was nice, but with this request it could become amazing.’ When I came out, I crept down the stairs and walk into the kitchen, and took my seat.

The whole family was sitting down eating cereal. “Good morning, Sweetie. Would you like your milk now?” My mother greeted me. I nodded and she got up to pour my milk. I began eating wordlessly, still considering my discussion yesterday with the tall monster. “Carrol,” Mom pulled me back into the world.

“Yeah, Mom?”

She looked at me and carefully asked, “You came home late last night. Care to explain?”

I honestly answered, “I was just hanging out with a friend, then I went to see a movie with Brian.”

“A new friend?”

“Yes.”

Everyone else were just watching at this point. Mom pressed on, “Are they a boy?”

“Yes, they are a male,” I sarcastically replied.

“Monster or human?”

“Does that matter?” I anxiously asked, half asking if she was okay with monsters, though I knew it was in scorn, as it was a well-known fact she despised them with passion.

“Yes now, monster or human?” A bit of a stern tone from my mother, if you ask me.

“Monster…”

“Name?”

I thought for a minute before responding, “Papyrus.”

She sighed. “Carrol... Are you thinking of dating him?”

“No, Mom. We’re just friends. Besides, I spent most of the night with Brian.” I wasn’t thinking of dating him. I was thinking of dating his brother. She said okay and we ate in silence for a while before Dad started telling old stories about when he was younger he had gone of plenty of dates (sometimes with multiple women at once) and came home late, much to Mom’s dismay.

After an awkward breakfast, I went to the skelebro’s house. I knocked on the door. Suddenly, thoughts came racing through my mind. ‘I am really doing this? I‘m asking a monster out? Ugh, Mom’s influence on me, I swear… Am I seriously doing this? Well… What’s the worst that can happen? He could say ‘no,’ that’s pretty bad…’ The door opened to reveal Papyrus, Sans standing behind him.

Papyrus smiled, then looked into my eyes. As if reading my thoughts, he greeted, “HELLO, HUMAN CARRIE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME IN?” I nodded and walked inside. Papyrus quickly walked towards the kitchen stating, “YOU’LL HAVE TO EXCUSE ME. I HAVE TO FINISH THE SPAGHETTI.” That left me alone with the shorter of the brothers.

‘No, Carrie, don’t be awkward. You have to be confident or he won’t want to go out with you at all. I mean, look at him. Nervous, shy, reserved, quiet...cute. Alright. You got this.’ I spoke up with as much confidence as I could muster up, “I have a question…” He looked at me and I continued, “Will you go out with me?” He looked at me before glancing to the side.

He stuttered in embarrassed shock, “uh, w-what?”

“Will you go out with me?” I asked more loudly and clearly this time, carefully articulating every syllable.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I giggled at his obvious confusion before confirming, “Yeah, I’m talking to you. So, what will it be? We could even do something tomorrow, instead.”

“...okay...” It was quiet, but worth it all.

My smile widened and I jumped in the air, excitingly almost screaming, “Alright!”

It was then that Papyrus decided to call, “THE SPAGHETTI IS READY.” I quickly rushed in, Sans following behind me. When we were done eating, Sans walked upstairs to his room while I stayed in the kitchen with Papyrus. “DID YOU ASK HIM, HUMAN CARRIE?” Papyrus asked, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, he actually accepted. Isn’t that great?!” I whisper-screamed.

He nodded and rambled on a few warnings and things I should know. “THAT IS GREAT, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO ASK SOMETHING OF YOU. PLEASE, TRY TO TAKE IT SLOWLY?”

He paused.

I turned around and saw him looking into the living room only to see his brother walking outside, before he continued. “HE WON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO IF YOU WANT TO PROCEED ONTO ANOTHER STEP, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO IT. DON’T WAIT FOR HIM, HE WON’T MOVE ON. BUT AT THE SAME TIME, ENJOY EACH STEP AND GO SLOWLY. OKAY?”

I nodded and responded, “Okay, I can do that.” He smiled and went back to washing the dishes while I walked back outside. Even before Papyrus asked me to, I wanted to ask Sans out. He intrigues me. He is a lovable comedian that everyone wants to be around, but can be oddly serious and threatening in the blink of an eye, when needed.

Asking him out was easy. Taking it slow was not… It was my nature to think about myself and speed through things. Even right now, all I want to do is hold his hand, cuddle, and kiss his big stupid face. This was going to be harder than I thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll, anyone?
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15751180
> 
> So, I've solved the great note caper. It always appears on the most recent chapter, but I have no idea why or if anyone else can even see it... So...there's that.
> 
> Night Update Filler Chapter 2/2
> 
> (Of course, eyes that weren't sealed shut would help the chick examine this new world, but it has never experienced vision before, so it knew not what it was missing.)


	9. (C) One Step Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone (do people still read this garbage?)! I have returned from my vegetative state ~~only to return ten seconds after~~!
> 
> Here's the chapter!

**Monday (nooooo...)**  
\---Carrie’s POV---

 

It was about two o’clock in the afternoon, Monday. I was awake for awhile, already went to dance class, and now reading online articles about dates and whatnot (also maybe a little social media…). I read this for a little longer before deciding to give him a call. I picked up my phone and dialed his obviously not memorized number. 

It rang.

I remembered that I was yet to inform my BFF, Brian, about my new relationship. Normally, I’d be bragging to the mountain top, but since we didn’t even get that far ~~yet~~ , I choose to delay.

A deep voice broke me out of my thoughts. “hello?”

“Hello? Hello?” I practiced my ‘hello’s over with a hand covering the phone before responding, “Hello, it’s Carrie. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to this park. It’s not far from where we went the first time, or do you need the directions, again?” 

It was quiet for a few seconds, making me wonder if he even caught half of what I just rambled out. My wonder was melted when I heard the same Baritone vocalization respond, “okay. no, i uh, remember where that was.”

“Alright, meet me in fifteen. Don’t dress too much, I’m just going to be wearing jeans and a T-shirt,” I giggled out and hung up. ‘As much as I love a guy in a suit, it would look weird if I wasn’t dressed up, either. Save that for another time…’ I was already dressed in my signature purple jacket tied around my waist, plain blue jeans, same purple shoes, and orange T-shirt. I nodded to myself in the mirror and walked out the door.

I will admit that I ran to the park, causing me to arrive five minutes early. Not only that, I was alone! ‘Oh well. Should have spent more time looking at my hot bod, I guess...’ I slumped next to a tree and got lost in my thoughts, again. ‘Would my parents not like the fact I was now dating a monster boy? Would they care? Well...I saw how they acted when I said I had befriended a monster…’

I idly glanced upward, unaware that he was standing above me, watching curiously. “heya,” He simply said when I looked up. I waved and he sat down next to me, on my right (his left side facing me), leaning against the tree in a similar fashion as myself. I noticed he was wearing the same outfit. Same shorts, same socks, same white T-shirt, same trainers, and same unzipped blue coat...was that a monster thing? 

Maybe he has a whole closet of these like Superman.

I hadn’t realised I said the last part aloud until he responded, “yeah, i mostly have a ton of the same clothes…a skeleton. it makes it easy to pick an outfit, though… i changed, don’t worry.” He winked when he said ‘skeleton’ and I simply nodded. ‘He didn’t seem offended at all that I said that. Does he not care? At least he changed his clothes and these just match...’

I began talking about myself and my person experiences before I decided he had heard enough about me. I wanted to know about _him_. I left the air empty for a minute before I asked, “So, tell me about yourself.”

He continued looking ahead before responding, “heh, not much to talk about.”

I looked oddly at him before I ensured, “I’m sure you have at least something interesting to say… What did you do in the Underground?”

He nodded and began talking, at this point it was pretty obvious he didn’t like talking about himself… “i...somehow managed to hold down a few jobs despite not doing much work... guess they must’ve been pretty desperate to hire me,” He finished with a thoughtful face and looked into the distance.

I took in his words and slowly asked, “What do you do now? If you don’t have a job, yet, that is also fine…”

He shrugged and jokingly offered, “i’m an educated idiot?”

I had not noticed until now how hard he was on himself. He seems to think of himself as a...burden? Obviously very lowly... I reluctantly wondered out loud, “Is that what you think of yourself?”

He glanced over at me, probably to get a better look at my face, and shrugged, before he looked away. There was a pause before he answered honestly. “...i work a few part-time jobs. it’s boring, don't worry 'bout it.”

Oh no...

The suffocating silence!

Save me!

Throw me a life ring or something!

Halp!

My growling stomach broke the silence and caused the monster to look over to me. “you might wanna beware, there may be bears here,” He joked in an almost surprised tone, winking as he said it. It was cute.

I giggled and nodded, slightly embarrassed he had caught me rumbling like a drum. “Um, yeah, I haven’t had lunch, yet. Want to get something?” I said, standing up and beginning to walk.

When I didn’t hear his footsteps, I glanced over my shoulder. To my own surprise, he was looking at a sign. He chuckled, guestering towards the sign, which read ‘Do not feed the bears.’ As I read over it, he quickly caught up.

I elbowed him in the arm and giggled out, “Jerk.” I walked through the park and towards the city, the monster following closely behind. This was the moment I realised that I kind of asked him out immediately, hardly knowing him at all. In fact, prior to this relationship, I pretty much ran into him and asked him out!

We approached a low budget hotdog stand. I had no plans on buying one, but I had an idea. “I’ll have one,” I said to the vendor. The vendor nodded and went to prepare one when I suddenly declared, “Actually, make that two.” She looked strangely, but continued. I looked back at Sans before seductively saying, “Maybe three, I really do enjoy a nice hotdog, shame they don’t come in another form, though.” The vendor put down the food at this point, arms crossed as he waited for me to make up my mind.

I was about to ask for another when I heard the monster behind me question, “you, uh, you really like hot animals, dontcha?”

I grinned at this, leaned in to where is ear would be, and breathily replied, “They are good, but they have too much...flesh.” He looked confused before turning away, realising what I was doing. I giggled and the vendor sighed, catching on to the fact that I was just flirting rather than ordering. 

I lead us both to the nearest restaurant-bar called ‘Grillby’s’, unfortunately, there was no hand holding or any form of physical contact. By habit, I reached for the doorknob, barely noticing that he was as well. I opened the door to let him in, and he gave me a sort of odd look, as if he studying a book, cramming every little piece of knowledge possible before an exam. Studying me. 

He shrugged and walked in, myself quickly following. It was at his point I noticed that I was taller than him. Taller by, like, six inches (about 0.15 metres). I am about five foot five (1.65 metres, to be exact), my entire family being a bunch of giants made me short...in comparison. ‘I could probably pick him up right now and he couldn’t to a thing about it…’

I giggled to myself, lead us both to a booth, and sat down. I ordered a basket of fries and he ordered...ketchup... When our ‘meals’ arrived, I was in utter shock to look up and see the skeleton in front of me casually drinking the ketchup. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” I whisper-called, not wanting to draw more attention than he already had to be. To my surprise, he wasn’t drawing any attention at all. It was as if he does this every day! Does literally no one notice a skeleton monster drinking ketchup? It was then I noticed most of the restaurant had monsters, humans just sparkling around like decorations or trinkets, touring the place with their obviously-drunken eyes.

He looked up at me and shrugged and responded, “what, with the ketchup?” I quickly nodded and he replied unreadble, “why, does it bother you?” 

I thought for a minute before I sighed, “No, I’m just not used to seeing people **chug condiments** , I guess.” I suppose if I was dating him, I’d have to get used to it. We ate in silence, all but him assuring me that ketchup was not an alcoholic beverage. When we finished, he stood up and went to the counter to pay, even if I was the only one eating. ‘That’s kind of sweet.’

“Ohhhh, yessss~” I heard from across the building. I recognized that as Mettaton’s metallic, high pitched voice.

I slowly stood up and walked to the sound to see Mettaton on a table, sitting on a table while a few customers took pictures, all of the photographers were obviously drunk or very high. “Mettaton? What are you doing here?” I asked him.

“Ohh hello, Darling~. Excuse me, could we have a few?” Upon him saying that, the customers walked away, laughing with each other. “I am just here having a little photoshoot...What about you, Darling~?”

I blushed lightly and, scratching at the back of my neck, responded, “I’m here on a date. Actually, with my original partner in your dance class.” 

His smile and voice both dropped. “Oh...him…”

I looked confused and wondered out loud, “Why, you know him? Is something wrong with him?”

“Well…I don’t really know him. I am dating Papyrus so I eventually met him. He is kind of a deadbeat... He also does some comedy routines at my old restaurant as well as my new one, actually,” He explained, trailing a little at the end, but quickly corrected himself.

“Oh… Well, since you’re dating Papyrus, can you give me any tips?” I secretly wondered why he didn’t mention his comedy routines. 

“The only tip I can give you is to break up with him before something starts between you. He’ll hide everything from you, he isn’t worth it…” He saw me frowning and elaborated, “But, if your relationship does pick up to one in bed, give me a call and I’ll give you some tips for immediate noises and reactions you’d be quite pleased with~.”

I beamed and almost squealed with excitement, “Alright, I think I might. Thanks so much.”

I began walking away from the robot when I saw the shorter monster coming up to me, so I waved. “human, we gotta bail,” Sans quickly whispered, walking away as he said it. I quickly followed and eventually took the lead. We walked/half-ran back to the park we started at, the time now being sometime at night. A quick check on my phone would tell me the time, but I had heard from Brian that it was improper to be on your phone during a date. Even if it would just take a second, I didn’t want to risk it.

+1 Good Friend Point for Brian.

“Take a seat,” I pointed to a spot and he almost reluctantly sat down, me sitting next to him on his right side. I thought I had heard him sigh, but didn’t mention it. Instead I asked, “So...why did we leave?”

He turned his head and looked a me, a wide grin plastered on his face. I would call the grin smug, but he’s just about anything but, thinking of himself much as one might an ant or spider. “i sent jerry a fake invite to a party...and he looked at me when he got it with this amazing face of undeniable disbelief.” 

I looked at him confused, but got the impression that this ‘Jerry’ was a loser, so I laughed. “You’re awful,” I managed to get out.

He shrugged, still grinning like before, and quickly retorted, “that makes two of us for that hotdog incident. did you even see the vendor's face?”

I giggled, but deciding to flirt, responded breathily, “I’m afraid I missed it. I was too busy looking at _yours_.” He flinched and quickly looked into my eyes, his face slightly flushed I giggled and gently touched/half-grabbed his upper arm, and cooed, “Awww, you’re flustered already? I’m just got started. I must be pretty good at my job, then,” I said it so playfully, but at the same time, flirty.

I slightly released my grip on his arm, but still held it in place. There was a brief silence (possibly the skelly was collecting his thoughts) until Sans asked in an assuming, suspicious tone, “so, uh, what were you talking to mettaton about?”

“I take it you don’t like him?” I was met with a shrug and a sheepish grin. I sighed, “He was just giving me some dating advice... Why how much did you hear?” I rushed the last part.

“i didn’t hear anything, too loud in there with the drunkards and all. honestly, i just remember him posing seductively on a table and kicking drinks off,” He admitted. I laughed at his honesty and continued my scheme.

My hand, still on his arm, moved to around his shoulders very subtly, so he wouldn’t react. When it was in the right position, I quickly pulled him close to me, earning a surprised squeak and a tense form. My other hand was now wrapping around his torso as I pulled him onto my lap, he was facing away from me. Small beads of sweat graced his face, enough so I could see it.

When I accomplished this, I rested my head on his skull and nuzzled closer to him, my brown hair draping over his skeletal figure like a blanket. I now noticed that he smelled strongly of pine trees and acorns, along with an unexplainable scent I could only classify as magic. His magic. I also noticed that his bones were cold, but simultaneously warm all at once. ‘You can almost feel a pinging of his magic or SOUL or something vibrating through his body. Maybe it was more noticeable when he was nervous? I can only hope to find out.’

I hadn’t realised until this point just how tense he was, barely moving from his hold. Despite not moving, however, his bones were rattling quietly below me, making a quiet clattering noise, though I think that may be involuntary(?).

I decided I should calm him down. I assured in a tone one would speak to a friend in, “Hey, it’s alright. Just relax.” He didn’t respond, probably too busy comprehending what was happening. He thinks too much. 

Suddenly, I remember Papyrus’s request to take things slow. ‘He probably wouldn’t react well if he knew I did this much on our first date... But I feel like we’ve been dating much longer... Oh well… I don’t know how comfortable he is with all this, so…’

I reluctantly released him and calmly apologised. “Sorry about that. I got a little carried away. After all, this is only our first date, right?” 

I didn’t notice him answer so I asked, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Dude, are you okay?”

He flinched away from the contact immediately and seemed to snap out of his thoughts. I realised he didn’t want to be touched, the thought only being enhanced when he reciprocated nervously, scratching the back of his neck…(bone(s?)?), “uh, yeah. i just, uh...didn’t realise this worked like that…already moving into, uh, _physical contact_ this early. i guess it just, uh...rattled my bones?” A nervous wink and shaky shrug made me feel slightly bad. 

I nervously laughed. “Uh, yeah, it usually doesn’t. I just felt like we were dating longer, like I already know you… That is at least a third date move, with what I just pulled… We will...still go on another date soon, right? Wednesday sound good?” 

He shrugged and nodded. I continued, making sure to say the word ‘date’ as many times as I could, “Oh, good. I thought I scared you off. I should be going, actually. This was a fun date, though. See you on our next date.”  
I stood up and began home, glancing back to catch a final glimpse of the monster. Said skelly was looking like he was thinking a mile a minute again, not seeming to notice me looking back. I sighed and turned away, keeping my same pace, and walked home.

As I departed, I was still thinking of what I had just done. The fact that he just...froze and tensed… It got me thinking… ‘He would have stopped me if I went too far...right? ...Or maybe he didn’t know how far ‘too far’ was…? His brother did say he didn’t date anyone before...making me his first (guilt intensifies)…’ 

 

I just had to make sure I kept one rule:

 

 

**Don’t touch the skelly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is '~' a way to close a sentence or is more punctuation afterwards needed? Legitimate question here, folks.
> 
> How about poll? This one will actually determine a little piece of the story so...there's that...  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15833759  
> (Verdict: I'll keep the swears to a minimal for the one that voted no, but I can't help but to add _some_ in...)
> 
> http://78.media.tumblr.com/e0e443c75a98a77db34d18af19f7fa78/tumblr_mt618xrFfM1siy13yo1_400.gif
> 
> (Suddenly, the small chick's nostrils caught scent of something it did not recognised, leading it to temporarily abandon its mission.)


	10. (S) Self Speaking Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Tuesday**  
\---Sans’ POV---

 

**BZZZZ!!! BZZZZ!!!**

I quickly jolted up, my entire body sore from what I, and you for that matter, could assume is another nightmare. Must not have been a bad one, seeing as how I can’t remember it very well. I really could only judge from the places of pain being-

**BZZZZ!!! BZZZZ!!!**

Oh, right. Someone sent me a text…well, two now. I picked up my phone as I wiped my sweat-beaded forehead off with the back of my hand. I had two instant messages, both from Human, Carrie. 

**Human Carrie: Hey sry about yesterday**

**Human Carrie: We still going on a date tmr?**

They were sent a minute ago, so it was probably a good time to respond. I breathed in a deep breathe and let it out in no more than a shaky quiver. Heh, this relationship is killing me.

**You (snas): Forgeddaboutit**

**You (snas): And yeah**

…

Messages received. 

Alright. I shuffled my way out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I had about an hour before my first shift, but time does pass faster than it’s called out for... We had agreed to go on a date Wednesday… Actually, apart from the end, I quite enjoyed our little play-date. I had absolutely no idea that physical contact was involved in a first date, though, but _apparently_ … 

I am...unsure, to say the least, on whether or not I actually reciprocate the romantic affection the Human has shown towards myself. Or, to put it simply, I dunno if I like her back. She kind of pushed her way before I got to know her very well… The little charade that happened on our last get-together made it clear what her intentions were... I was always so calm and collected, but it looks like just about any human can change that, my Achilles heel, I suppose. Whether in nervousness, anger, or fear, humans seem to possess this ability to change anything about someone’s personality (that’s a pleasant thought). And this one...every time I think about her, I can only remember how awkward I am. That, and that retarded response I mustered up when she asked me out…thaaaaat’s gonna haunt me for a while. 

...Whatever…

I semi-casually strolled out of the bathroom and out the door, already showered and dressed in nearly fifteen minutes. My mind couldn’t help but wander to the Human, again. Not that Human, Human Carrie. Hey, don’t get me wrong, she is a wonderful person... But, well, she’s too good. And that's a problem. It's not too good in a Mettaton way, but in an ‘I’m way out of your league but I’m going out with you, anyways’ way. Meaning she’s too good for me. And I was just...me. It’s kinda ironic; I accepted when she asked me to go out with her tibia nice, but the truth is, she couldn’t do any worse… I mean, she could go and find the worst of the worst in a-... 

...I’m overthinking this…

Of course, I’d never tell her any of this. There’s just no reason to: I don’t know _what_ the hell I feel. That and... Okay, I’ll admit, I hold my cards close to my chest, keep up a poker face, and I don’t exactly tell people ~~anything~~ things often, especially personal concerns and issues. ~~Like feelings.~~ But, hey, that’s just me. The only person that can accurately read me is, well, Dad. He always knows if something was wrong or if I screwed something up, but he’d make me admit it myself, probably to teach me morals and values... 

I wasn’t sure what happened, but I was somehow at my first job shift. Interesting...it seems the more I think, the less control I have -- the less control I have, the more work I complete… Or maybe I’m just going crazy and want something to explain it with. What’s the point in finding reason? The kiddo’s just gonna reset, anyways. Doesn’t matter what ya do, it’ll happen.

My mind drifted to the first time I heard the kiddo laugh-the old whoopee cushion in the hand tricks get 'em every time (except genocide, respectively). The kid was playing along with my bro, his puzzles, his japes, his ‘battle’, dating him even though they didn’t return Pap’s ‘feelings’ for them. Then there was the ‘dog (apostrophe dog) stand. Their expression when I asked if they wanted a head-dog, stacking thirty head-dogs on the child before they all came raining down on the both of us. But neither of us cared-we were too busy laughing and joking that we hardly noticed the meat products scattered on the ground, the stand roof, our heads… Those were the best of times...the first time being the best of all. I found myself smiling-a genuine smile-at the thoughts. ‘Kid just wanted to do it again, they loved it, too. Can’t blame ‘em for that…’ 

But now, Frisk is apparently perfectly content in living with Toriel and Asgore (whom had gotten back together). They were the kid’s makeshift parents...they loved them very much… They hang out with Undyne and Alphys, watching anime, having pretend fights, wrestling, playing video games, and just being total ‘weeaboos’ (I’d heard the term from Alph as she described their hang-out sessions) together… 

...It was nice... 

Flowey was also taken to the surface and put in a pot to live with them; the kid felt sorry for him. Flowey claims he hates this life, but I can tell he’s _way_ happier with this than he would be with living alone in the Underground. And, as it turns out, despite not having a SOUL, he isn’t as heartless as one may expect-especially now… He is...nicer...more pleasant...more enjoyable...friendlier. ~~I kinda think that he was just being a jerk for attention, though, seeing as how his only friend at the time was Chara and they paid little to no attention to him whatsoever...~~

I even found myself befriending him. It’s just experiment, I continuously justified to myself. An experiment to see whether he’ll turn on all of us. An experiment to see whether he is capable of emotions. But soon, I found myself forgetting to conduct the experiment at all, but rather simply talking to him, occasionally (at his request) talking about my personal problems (he doesn’t have any apparent friends to tell and seems _almost_ ~~trustworthy~~ reliable...the judge is saying this…), playing some games with him (though I usually let him win-it wouldn’t be fair if I gave it my all, as it’s leaves versus phalanges), talking about timelines and RESETS, and just...enjoying his company... 

He’s been through a lot...and I respect that. After getting to know him and hearing his own problems, I found myself not only feeling ~~regretful~~ ~~bad~~ low for killing him in the past timelines (the ones where he was the one RESETTING), but I realised...that we aren’t all that different, after all… ~~Or maybe I just really want someone to talk to, someone that not only won’t be able to tell anyone else anything personal that I say, but wouldn't want to. Someone I can trust…~~

...Frisk also likes to visit Mettaton, his cousin Napstablook is occasionally there, too. Apparently, Mettaton was a ghost like his cousin before he asked Alphys to make him a new body (he may or may have not requested it to be ‘hot’). His first body looked like a calculator, but when someone pressed the ‘magic button’, his true ‘hot’ body came into ‘action’. And by action, I mean posing dramatically and seducing Papyrus. The same went for a Monster by the name of ‘Mad Dummy’ (another one of Mettaton’s cousins), the ghost put into a body, I mean... Napstablook was too shy to ask for a new body, though, so he didn’t get a one… Don’t blame him. Honestly, I wouldn’t ask, either...

...Mettaton enjoys giving the kid a makeover, despite them (usually) politely declining, and likes to go shopping with them. When he’s not spending time with the kid, on stage, or mooching junk offa people...he’s smoochin’ with my brother… I don’t really approve of their relationship (probably why neither of them directly told me about it, but Paps isn’t exactly discreet (Mettaton may have bragged about it)...)...but I respect it. It’s my bro’s choice, not mine. I can only hope Mettaton isn’t taking advantage of him or...ehem, _advancing_ too quickly… They’ve been dating since before the barrier broke (apparently), so about a year? About a year since I found out, at least...

The kid is always hanging out and cooking with Papyrus. Their little hang out sessions are private, so I don’t know much about them. As for cooking, sometimes they join in his and Undyne’s cooking lesson, sometimes they show up on their own. It doesn’t really matter which one, Paps is ALWAYS eager to cook with his friends. He’s so cool. So cool, that I trust them together (to a degree), and I am now willing to leave the house when they cook with each other. Just the two of them....cooking...in the kitchen...the kitchen with knives...- They’re a good kid with a heart in the right place, they can be trusted not to ~~intentionally~~ hurt anyone. I trust them, at least... ~~Or maybe I just want to so badly, that I convinced myself I trusted them…~~ No...no, I trust them.

I trust them.

Oh? My relationship with the kiddo? Well… I suppose our (platonic) relationship hasn’t changed much since the Underground. They kid is getting older and taller (only an inch or two off from my height, though that’s not much of an achievement...), been on the surface 'bout a year now, but I guess that’s tibia expected… Heh...used that one, already… Sometimes I ask how long this timeline will last before they get bored, but they reassure me that they don’t play on resetting...sometimes I find myself believing them, but maybe that’s because that’s what I wanna hear...? 

Other than that, we haven’t changed at all. Still with the jokes, the japes, the pranks, the puns, the laughs, occasional Grillby’s trip, watching TV (though, we’re able to watch things that aren’t Mettaton on the surface, a new and, if you ask me, great improvement), playing some random games, all kinds of things. It’s pretty enjoyable. One time, we even had a group play charades...the Human was awesome at that… They’re busy with school or something, now...they don’t come around as often as they used to. At least, not to me… I figure a semester test was comin’ up or somethin’, and they were just too busy studying to come over. Apparently too busy studying to pick up the damn phone, too?

...I have the strangest feeling the kiddo is scared of me. Not sure why, I just threatened them multiple times, slammed their body into marble pillars over a million times, and just continuous followed them around throughout the entire Underground. But, hey, before you take my job and judge me, I followed them to help them (and maybe to keep an eye socket on ‘em). Examples of me helping…? Ah jeez...I dunno… I feigned sleep to give them more time to run away from an irate Undyne? I eavesdropped on a conversation between Papyrus and Undyne (the conversation being her amazing plan to ~~kill~~ ‘capture’ the human (and Pap begging her not to, spiraling about how the Human was definitely not wearing a gross bandage) and planted an echo flower message ‘Behind you’ as a warning (her original plan was for the human to run into a dead end and carve the kid’s SOUL out of their limp body, apparently...)? And, well...I didn’t kill them on the spot? I dunno…

To be fair, I _did_ put plenty of...“stalling puzzles”. The one sign saying “congratulations, you failed the puzzle” in the Waterfall immediately comes to mind…

At this point, I’ve chummed up with almost everyone (not Mettaton)...everyone but… I’m not sure if I even can befriend…? But I could still try...

My mind was now floating to Papyrus, my super cool bro. I really do love him (I can’t believe I have to clarify with ‘platonic’ and ‘brotherly’...honestly, you humans…), even if he doesn’t return the favor. He’s just so great, how could I not? He’s always helping people, he’s friends with everyone the second he starts talking, whenever all of our ‘friends’ hang out together, he cooks for them (quite frequently, Undyne helps, too), and just legitimately cares about anyone and everyone-even if he doesn’t know them personally. He’s the best, so hardworking and happy. He does such a good job with everything he does-surface or not, he’s always great at everything. He is the Great Papyrus, what else would he be _other_ than great? 

...I probably just hold him back... He doesn’t really need me, right? I’m more of a nuisance than anything. Papyrus is better off without me; Nobody to bring him down. Maybe it’s best if I’m not here anymore… 

But he’ll be heartbroken. He is the ONLY reason I haven’t ended EVERYTHING; because of PAPYRUS. Love me or not, death in the family crushes the life out of you like a soda can in a trash compactor. I should know… It doesn’t even have to be family; I was pretty upset when I found out Tori was dusted. Then when I found out Alphys committed suicide, I was pretty much heartbroken (we go waaaay back), which I honestly doubted she had in her, but genocide does crazy things to your head...YOU should know. Hell, I was sad when Undyne died, and I hardly knew her! I still do remember her face of horror when I told her Papyrus was dead, as I sat in the snow, seemingly emotionless, watching dust swirl around in the air like a cyclone, clinging to his scape (scarf and cape) like it was my only salvation (which it was)… I mean, I hardly even cry, but...Papyrus…

Augghh, now I’m on these topics… But that is true: I’m only still here, because of Papyrus. I love him way too much to make, him worry about me… _let_ him worry about me, a more honest person would conclude. And I hide a lot from him, nearly everything. I don’t tell him anything...and I hate it...I feel horrible...guilty… I may have told him a lot over the years, (I think we may have battled once, as well?), but none of my physical or mental turmoil... I never tell him everything...I have so many secretes, so much to hide… And it’s all my fault. I feel horrible for it, the guilt hurts like hell, it make me more self-conscience, and I did it. I can’t blame the kiddo or say I don’t tell him because everything will RESET and he won’t remember, I hurt myself. No one but you and I know this...keep that in mind... I don’t tell him things to protect him and keep him from worrying, but that very thing upsets and worries him (occasionally causing him to go out and take action, doing that thing he does to try to change everything). This whole story is like a cheap chocolate bar you can buy for a buck, it sounds sweet, it’s supposed to be sweet, but it ends up just being bitter… Very, very bitter... 

At least I’m not…I paused, temporarily snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed Alphys walking by my station (Station? When did I get here?), a familiar yellow holder in her hands. She was working on...something...something for the “Human-Monster Collab Lab” (HMCL) (turns out Humans are bad at names, too. Pair this with ASGORE’s amazing skill and this is the outcome, I guess…). Shame I can’t remember what the folder contains... Why do I even work here, again? Oh right, Alphys got me hired on Papyrus’ request. What was I talking about, again? Alphys...?

Didn’t she…?

 

**\---A Trip Down Memory Lane---**

 

_“i’ve never been this way, before…” The Core is a pretty neat place, all the pumps and tubes dispensing…something… And even cooler, Dad made it, all by himself! And me, being young and adventurous, decided to ‘take a hike’ through the core while Dad was at work. Pap was hanging out with some school friends and an older girl named Undyne. He’s so cool, everyone loves him. I don’t wonder why for a minute, he’s so great, it wouldn’t make sense if anyone thought otherwise._

_I stumbled on a wire and almost tripped, but I quickly stood up, again. I was going to continue when I heard a small voice. “A-Are y-you alr-right? (Are you alright?)” I recognised that stutter anywhere._

_“hey, alph. ice meeting you here.”_

_“How is it ‘ice’ to meet me? We’re in Hotlands!” She giggled a little as she said it. I liked hearing her laugh, it emitted a pleasant, familiar feeling. It also helped with her trademark stuttering and stumbling. Either way, I tried my best to make her laugh every chance I got._

_I smiled, but it disappeared when she looked down at her wrist. She looked...guilty...like something was wrong...and it was her fault. I spoke up. “what’s wrong, alph?” She shifted from side to side and looked down. I nudged her arm with my elbow. “c’mon, you can tell me anything. i won’t judge,” I half-joked half-asked, throwing in in a meant to be reassuring wink and smiled warmly._

_She asked quietly, “You promise?” I nodded, suspecting a sudden seriousness dropped in this moment. “D-d-d-don’t t-tell anyo-one, o-o-oka-ay? (Don't tell anyone, okay?)”_

_I gave a stern, but kind, “i won’t, i promise.” (If anyone knew I didn’t give promises easily, it’d be her.) She nodded and wordlessly rolled up her jacket sleeve. I risked a glance at her expression before I looked at her exposed arm. I was horrified and somewhat stunned to see multiple small, pink scrapes that went up and down on her arm… I noticed that the cuts were on her left arm...meaning they were done by the right hand...meaning she’d done it to herself…_

_She had told me that she was depressed before, and that I was actually helping her cope with it, as I was her closest friend. ...But...she’d never told me it was...serious...harmful… Maybe she thought I couldn’t handle it, I was seven years younger than her, but our ‘intelligence was nearly matched in some topics’, as she put it (not my intention to make myself sound smart, I’m really not…)..._

_I did something I’d never thought I’d do to anyone that isn’t my super cool bro: I hugged her. I pulled her into an embrace and rubbed reassuring circles in her back. She cried over my shoulder and hugged back, whispering things like ‘I’m s-so s-s-sorry (I'm so sorry)’ and ‘I w-want t-to take i-it b-back (I want to take it back)’._

_“it’s alright… i know… if you do...tell me, i’m here for you. now and forever…” I hadn’t realised that I was crying, too, until my voice cracked and I felt big, heavy drops fall onto her back and my hands (and I don’t think she could’ve possible cried out the back of her head or changed my voice…). Her grip tightened and her tears fell a little harder and heavier._

_“T-thank y-you. I-I-I-I won’t do it...e-ever again… I p-promise… (Thank you. I won't do it...ever again...I promise...)”_

 

**\---End of ‘Trip’----**

 

“now and forever…” I echoed, semi-oblivious of the eyes on me as I walked down the street. The words left a foul taste in my mouth, realising that they weren’t true. I was still there for her, she’s my closest friend (or as she put it, best friend, ~~though she probably hung around me because Monsters around the same age as you are quite scarce~~ ) (Grillbz follows closely behind, but I find someone you’re friends with since you were a kid and ended up working with is a little more of a friend than someone who serves you meals and listens to your drunken spirals, but hey, that’s just me… Oh, I also knew her for a lot longer.), but she never came to me when she needed help, and I...never reached out to her when I saw she needed help... ~~I'm weak...~~ I guess she does have Fishstick to protect her, now... I could only pray to the moon and stars that she isn’t still doing… _that_. Her life is better now...and I’m glad. 

I never really experienced jealousy, I’m just not that kinda guy. Not even when Papyrus began trusting **_Mettaton_** , of all people, more than myself, his own brother, was I truly jealous. ~~I guess I don’t blame him, though. I mean, I wouldn’t trust me, either. Apparently, neither does Tori if her constantly watching over every conversation I ever have with the kid is anything to go by…~~

...Stars, Papyrus deserves miles better than that pink, glittery soap box with legs. But my bro’s life is not mine, I don’t control who he dates. Besides...it’s worth putting up with a little bit of Mr Fabulous...if it means I get to see Papyrus happy. Oh stars, let me tell you, whether it’s the time he found out there are more than one kind of spaghetti or opening a new action figure from ‘Santa’, my brother’s big smile will light up anyone’s day. That smile that makes everything worthwhile… Heh. That rhymed...sorta…

Honestly, what would I do without my cool bro? (I have experienced his death before, but time with the homicidal kid really passed too quickly between RESETS for me to really cope with it long term…) Well, I wouldn’t eat, I would probably turn into ~~more of~~ a recluse that spends everyday locked up in my room, I wouldn’t have any friends, this relationship would actually be the death of me, and...well, I guess that’s it. I would probably die. Maybe by a hard trip on a wire, or maybe by starvation due to severe self-neglect over a long period of time (too descriptive?)...or maybe by myself...but one way or another, I’d probably die…

…

…

…

...Whatever…

I found that my body going into autopilot actually made me show up for work on time. I also found that it was night and I apparently showed up for all my different jobs at the right time, completing the necessary work until my shift ended, before going to another shift and repeating the process (this inference is supported by: the fact none of my bosses left whiney messages that demand a reason why I didn’t show up for work, which humans seem to be quite fond of leaving, for some odd reason...). 

And I’m currently walking home. Oh stars, what if someone I know saw me walking around? Did I say anything? Would it really be better if I did or if I didn’t? Why am I asking you? I have no idea what was going on or anything: I’m clueless...and it’s great. Why is that a good thing, you ask? Truth is, I have no idea. Therefore, neither do you. I guess because my day passed quickly and I didn’t even realise? I did _really_ hate the feeling of being clueless, but right now, it was like salvation. Maybe I’ll do this same thing...tomarrow…

But the date… Human Carrie first, myself later. The date will go on as planned, even if it kills me… Well that took a grim turn, eh? I sighed, not noticing a Human on the street jumping up at the sudden exhale. A grim turn that doesn’t make the least bit of sense...

...I don’t think I’ll ever understand women. I have been around a few different women (Tori, Fishstick, Alph...Mom…), but I still don’t get it! I have never dated anyone before, I’ll admit, but that doesn’t really justify the fact at hand… Oh? That expression you’re wearing...you seem to know something I don’t, is that true? Oh right, you can’t respond… Back to women. It’s weird enough all you fleshy human meat-sacks have skeletons _inside_ of you, but then there are the emotions. One minute you’re smiling, the next crying, sometimes both at the same time! I don’t get it! Am I supposed to get it? Probably not...it’s probably some weird thing guys like me aren’t supposed to just ‘get’. 

Ugh, I’m so tired. There’s no point in sleeping, nightmares are just gonna creep up on me, again. Perhaps ‘creep up’ is the wrong choice of words, as I’m _expecting_ it, and I know I’m not gonna be disappointed... I wish I could tell Papyrus… But he’s way too cool to have to worry about lazy loafs of bread like me. The last thing I wanna do his plague him with any of my feeble, futile troubles. He says he wants to know, but...something is telling me he doesn’t...maybe old instincts? Or maybe I just don’t really wanna tell anyone anything? Or maybe something else...? 

...It’s too late for this…

I flopped uselessly in bed and glanced at the clock. The neon red numbers 03:49 stared back at me, burning a whole straight through my skull. It's pretty late. My bro's spending time over a Mettaton’s, again, I guess. Apparently mid-week stay-overs are in play now, as well? I have to get some sleep; I got a date tomorrow...and a job, well multiple jobs, but… Wait, did I eat today? Ugh, focus. ...But I don’t know if I can even stand up straight, with or without sleep. But I’ll have to walk in talk like normal. 

For her. 

Ima ~~good~~ ~~decent~~ ~~alright~~ ~~okay~~ passable actor, I can do this...wait, no I can’t. Optimism never works, I dunno why everyone’s always bitching at me to use it more. Ugh, this relationship is **killing** me. Why’d I let myself be dragged into this mess? I’ll also I have to call off some of my job shifts and work overtime the next day so I can even make the date...

...It’s too late for this, too…

Her first, myself...some other time, whenever.  
I am going on this date.  
I am doing exactly what she- _we_ (?) planned.

For her.

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the long hiatus. But I'm back now, hopefully to stay, and am looking forward to continuing this story.
> 
>  ~~Additional note: If you enjoy the story, then come check out my Discord server (if you want to, of course, don't feel pressured). To get in, message me (scrambledomelet#6038) and request an invitation. My online hours are...strange...but I will get back to you within forty-eight hours unless told otherwise (i.e holiday). In this server, you can make requests of specific lines, scenes, or plot ideas you want implanted into the story, just chat, or ask questions.~~ **I think I changed my mind about this. I'll either delete this and the server or remove the strikeout and keep the server. I'll think about it and make up my mind hopefully by the next allusive update. I'm so sorry for the lack of work in this story.**
> 
>  ~~I hope to see you!~~ (Says: 'hope to see you soon'. Does: literally never updates ever.)
> 
> Anyways, another contribution poll:  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16617477
> 
> This poll is for a future chapter that is really just a thought right now, but it will help me guide my thoughts early on to focus more on one character. The poll is about a chapter where the skelebros have an argument about something that is currently not open to the public (the readers) and which point of view (POV) the chapter should be written for.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Feel free to kudos, comment, or, over all else, ~~join the Discord group (maybe)~~ , but do not feel pressured into doing anything. 
> 
> Happy Lief Erickson Day.
> 
> {Requests fulfilled: Flashback/backstory where Sans consults a guilty, self-harming Alphys (author: annoymous).}
> 
> (The tiny chick attempted to locate the source of the unfamiliar smell, but its lack of functioning eyes made it difficult.)


	11. Did You See a Ghost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again! Why does this keep happening to me?
> 
> \---
> 
> I really hope he's not crazy...
> 
> \---
> 
> So let me get this straight. You've never heard of Chipotle's?
> 
> \---
> 
> Screw this date, I'm gonna get drunk. (Option, section marked off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the way you feel effects how you write...weird, huh? 
> 
> (Casually avoids mentioning the update failure on my part.)
> 
> So yeah, sorry about that. ...Enjoy the chapter I guess?

**Wednesday**  
\---Carrie’s POV---

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

My hand slammed on the button. “Noooooo, five moooore minuuuutes,” I groaned and turned over. “Salty seashells! The date!” I jumped out of bed and flew to the mirror (it’s almost like going to a mirror was second nature or something…). “Wait a sec, don’t have have dance class first? And the date is tonight?” I’ve never face-palmed harder. Well, no, that’s a lie, haha. “I still do have to get up...alright, let’s go.” I shuffled to the bathroom and got ready, though I was met by a little...surprise... 

By the time I came out, it was 09:26. Well, I was late. I darted out the door and ran to the dance studio. The words ‘Monday through Friday, 09:00 sharp,’ echoed through my head the entire time I was marathoning myself to my destination. I can’t stand a tardy pants, much less someone as hot and beautiful as myself being late!

Then I saw it. I saw the gorgeous, amazing work of beauty, built by Michelangelo himself, God-like building peeking over the horizon! The sun gleaming down on it in the perfect position to illuminate its worth, giving it an angelic, golden glow that would make anyone suck in their breath and absorb how wonderful it was. 

 

Oh, wait. 

 

Nevermind, that’s just the run-down, pile of trash dance studio. The studio with paint peeling off the walls. The studio with squeaky door hinges and cracked windows. The studio with creaky floorboards and odd, musty smell. That studio. Yeah, no ‘wonder absorbing’ there. Just pity. Pity and shame. So, so much shame. 

I opened the door and was met with...the witch. Day just keeps on getting better, doesn’t it? I heard her scratchy, ‘I inhaled so much alcohol it hurts, send help before my guts spill all over this table’ voice mock in the most triumphant way I have ever heard, “You’re a tad late, _DARRRRLING_.” I looked at her as if she had just punched Napstablook or Papyrus (both of which I have met before and therefore know that they are far too pure to fight back, the little angels). She made this horrible cross between a self-satisfied smirk and grin plastered on her face. Not even _I_ am _that_ smug.

I took the high road and walked past her. She doesn't even deserve my insults or comebacks ~~(not that I could think of one)~~. I slowly pulled the door to the familiar room ‘ **B2** ’ open and stepped inside.

“There she is! Where were you, why were you late, Darling?” I heard Mettaton’s trademark, metallic voice call.

“Uh,” ‘Oh, great. Already off to a great start, I see? I have to say something… I couldn’t think of anything to say. Say something, anything!’ 

Oh I said something, alright.

I just so happened to declare to everyone, word for word, “I’m on my period.”

All the humans cringed outwardly (including myself) and I felt my face achieving levels of heat a volcano dares not attempt. The real question is, would it be better to explain myself further or to run off forever, never return, and never speak of this ever again? Better? ...probably the first one. Easier? _Definitely_ the second.

This was easily the longest, most awkward pause in dialog I have ever experienced. Not even in grade school have I had such an uncomfortable, long silence as everyone else in the room thinks about what I had just said. I thought it couldn’t get any worse, but Mettaton proved me wrong by innocently asking, “What’s that? I am...assuming that it is a...‘human thing’?”

“Um. Yes. Yes, it is a human thing,” I parroted back like a robot (Sorry Metta, but I said it like an alien or something, and robot being the perfect way to describe it...). 

“Will it...affect your dancing? Because if it does, you do not have to proceed,” the robot unsurely questioned.

“It’s alright. I’m still good for dancing.” ‘I guess’ was the unadded finish that really sums up the problem. Besides, it’s not like I can skip a week out of every month for something as stupid and annoying as hormones. Even though this is one of the worst moments in my life, (up there with getting my high school nickname or leaking my pants in the sixth grade because I had too much apple juice) it did tell me that monsters apparently do not have...cycles? I know that Mettaton is a male. A very...feminine male. But the fact that some of the obviously-female monsters in the room were also curious told me that they had never heard of this kind of this before. Interesting…

Mettaton clapped his hands together before suggesting, “Why don’t we get started?” Amen. “Alright, Darling. This is a very special playlist I play when a particular employee of mine just does not give his work enough...umph.”

He proceeded to put on a bunch of songs of different genres, (all sung by him, though ;-; ) all of which revolving around a worker called ‘Burgerpants’ and how much he ‘sucked at his job’ and stuff. Man, did I pity this guy.

The rest of the session passed rather quickly, no one bringing up my...‘misfortunate incident’ (much to my own relief). Afterwards, Brian called and asked about my little lesson. I ~~intentionally left out~~ accidental forgot to add the part where I was stupid, and ~~lied~~ stretched the truth a little by ~~saying~~ implying that I was the best in the class. I am the best at everything, so why wouldn’t I brag to my ~~willing~~ audience? After all, it _is_ what best friends are for, right? Right.

Time passed, social media happened (I swear, I click one video/post and three hours go by), and it is now nearly 5:00 (17:00). One hour remaining! I am really excited for this! I even wore different colour lipstick and tied my hair up, so that’s how you _know_ that I’m ready! I left the house without another thought and began towards my destination. 

Yesterday, Undyne, Alphys, and I were all binging anime and (after the cable went out) they invited me to meet some friends. I ended up visiting the ambassador of monsters and humans and, to my surprise, the ambassador was a mere child! Frisk, as I learned, was the one to finally break the barrier and set the monsters free to roam the surface in what the monsters wished was peace. I met their...erm, ‘parents’, Toriel and Asgore. My understanding is that they were king and queen of the...what was it…? Underworld...? Yeah, that sounds right. They were king and queen of the Underworld. 

They are actually divorced and Toriel is somewhat bitter towards the regretful Asgore. Poor guy… They seemingly work together to act as parental figures for Frisk, despite not really getting along with each other... Anyways, they were all very nice. baking me pies, showing me the luxurious garden, playing cheap video games, watching movies, and going shopping (and, oddly enough, calling me ‘child’ :p ).

+3 Friend Circle Members

I ran to the park (I know, I know, we never go anywhere different) and saw the small skeleton, leaning against the tree, eyes closed, hands in pockets, unfocused grin, waiting for me. I approached him and, if I was being completely honest, thought he was sleeping. But the second I got within a foot of him, a greeting was given, telling me that he was clearly aware of my presence. 

“heya, human.” 

I breathed out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding, not bothering to get any closer to the clearly awake skelly. 

“Your eyes are closed, how did you know it was me?” Curiosity took over before I got think about what I was saying.

A quiet chuckle arrose before he reasoned, “well, there're humans everywhere. i could've just guessed it was a human approaching me and i would've had a ninety-five percent chance of being right.”

I thought about his logic before a realised a crucial detail I didn't think about at first. I pressed, “Are you saying that you would've greeted just anyone that walked up to you? I just can't see it, not from you. No offence, but I don't believe it for a second.”

He laughed a little and smiled just a little wider. “ah, didn't think that would work. alright, i could feel your soul’s presence.”

I was in shock. A monster’s SOUL (I assumed it wasn’t the same with humans because I’ve never heard of this stuff on the internet...oh, and because I clearly can’t do it myself, as amazing and beautiful as I am) could detect another SOUL? And they could distinguish one SOUL from another? He clearly knew it was me, how could he tell? All these questions and more must be asked, but maybe after we know each other a bit more. After all, these are not the kinds of things a stranger could ask.

I covered my questioning and suspicions with a small half-joke, half-truth. “That’s not creepy at all.”

His eyes opened and looked at me, as he justified his accused stalking. “heh, well i didn’t...really...choose...to…” he trailed off, as if something caught his attention. But...he was looking at me...my face, to be exact. He was looking closely, as if...observing… 

Observing...me…?

~~With a body as attractive as mine, I don’t blame anyone for observing me.~~

“Um, riiiight. Sooo, we get going?”

It seems I snapped him out of his ‘daze’. “oh, uh, yeah. let’s, uh, let’s do that.”

I began to walk away, slowing down slightly when I didn’t hear any footsteps. I glanced back to see the monster...talking…? Well, no, more like moving his mouth. Quietly muttering under his breath? Or maybe he was talking to me? Just to be safe…

“What?” That was stupid. Why did I ask what if he is so obviously not talking to me?!

To make this worse, he looked up at me. A confused tone asked, “what?”

At this point, he caught up to where I was now standing and we were staring at each other. I shot back, “What?”

“what?”

“What?”

“what?”

Okay, this is a bit repetitive. “Oh, nothing. I just thought you were talking to me…”

A hint of understanding appeared on his face. “oh, uh, i, uh didn’t say anything…”

“Okay…” This day hates me. “Well, this is awkward.”

I nervously laughed and heard a nervous chuckle to match. The skelly was scratching the back of his neck (bone(s??)???) and sheepishly looked to the side. “yep.” he agreed so casually, as if it was a mere statement instead of being confused and nervous like me. I like making Sans laugh, it was kind of cute. But nervous laughter is _not_ what I’m going for. He was cute when he laughed and when he was nervous, and yet, a combination made me feel...off...strange.

I spun around and continued at my earlier pace. A quick glance back revealed he still wasn’t following. _Why not_? He looked like he was talking (to himself?) again…

Oh, heck no. “You coming or what?”

He quickly looked up at me. “uh, yeah.” He glanced to the side, then back at me before catching up. 

...

~~I really hope he isn’t crazy.~~

…

…

...

~~Unless it’s a cool crazy, like dogs seeing ghosts kind of crazy.~~

...

As I walked (skelly in tow), I thought about how much I really, truly enjoyed going out with Sans. Though one may say it was strange to be attracted to a skeleton, meeting this one or Papyrus would make one eat their words and stuff their foot in down their esophagus. At first, I had second doubts about asking him out at all...but the truth is...I really don’t regret it for a second. He was just so...funny...smart...intriguing...and there was another part that kept anyone guessing. An unexpectancy that makes you _want_ to know what comes next. But try as one might, you’ll never _truly_ know what crazy shit would come out of his mouth next.

I glanced to the side, about to comment on the large woman sitting on the bench and eating a doughnut, but quickly stopped when I noticed the expression on the monster’s face. He seemed...concentrated…? Is that the word? Really focused on something, but nothing was there. ~~Still could be cool crazy…~~ He was also lagging behind a bit, as if not being able to catch up. I wasn’t even going that fast, my pace barely even walking, but rather a casual stroll through a nature park. He was short, though…

“Hey…” I slowed down a bit and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, a bit saddened when he immediately flinched away from the contact.

Right, don’t touch him. I already scared him off last time and, yet, didn’t seem to learn.

He looked up with an unreadable expression. “huh?”

“You...you okay?” A frown appeared on his face, making me quickly realize how much I hate to see him unhappy. It was so...uncharismatic to see a skeleton that was always smiling to...not be smiling. It was just out of character. However, it was gone as quickly as it came, making me wonder how the heck I noticed it in the first place.

I got a sense that he wanted to say something, as he moved his mouth in a way I recognised as him speaking, but no words came out. Instead, his jaw simply staying there for a moment before closing, the monster choosing instead to give a thoughtful nod.

“We...don’t have to continue. I can clearly tell that something is bothering you,” though I didn’t want to, I gave him the facts.

Though his grin never faltered, his voice grew very strained, alerting me of something else running through his head. But what? “‘mokay. just...thinking bout something...”

The air felt heavy, as if every breath was fire and was clinging to anything it could. It was okay to be serious sometimes, but I didn’t like this. The skeleton was too stressed out. This was a date, not a dentist, for God’s sake!

This conversation is too serious. I tapped a finger to his forehead (would it be called something different without skin?), where his brain would be and declared, “You think too much.”

He both tensed and relaxed at that. I remembered afterwards _not_ to touch him, but it was already done.

“Do you want to keep going?”

A nod. A short, simply nod was my only answer. 

No.

“I need a verbal answer, Sweetie,” I hummed, surprising myself with the ‘Sweetie’ part. Well, I wasn’t _that_ surprised; it’s my nature to nickname people, whether I know them very well or not (my super immediately comes to mind, then that one lady at the grocery store that always bags stuff for me…).

He blushed lightly and responded, “uh, yeah. let’s, uh, keep, uh, keep going.”

I nodded and continued at the same pace of before. I noticed the two familiar deep, dark circles under his eyes were more prominent (noticeable). Before I realised I said it, I curiously pressed, “So, how was your day? You sleep okay?”

“it was fine,” Sans replied quickly, short, sweet, and to the point, no doubt. I noticed that he hadn’t made a single pun all day, along with his avoidance of the second question. And, as if reading my mind, he added, “‘sides, sleepin’ is so easy, i can do it with my eyes closed.”

That was better, but seemed forced. Still, whether or not one could sleep with their eyes closed does not answer the question on whether or not he got ten seconds of sleep the previous night. “Haha, right. So, I don’t know about you, but I am _starving_. I got tunnel vision going on, I’m so hunger. And tonight, I was thinking of choosing the restaurant. How does Chipotle's sound?”

A look told me that he had absoulutly no idea what I was talking about, so I summarized, “Chipotle's is a place that serves Mexican junk and such.” The look did not subside in the slightest. Has this guy been living under a rock all his life? Oh wait...I guess he has… “It serves burritos and tacos and stuff. Food.”

Something seemed to click (probably the simple ‘food’ part) and he accepted my offer, “ah, okay. i think i’ve seen a recipe book for that in the waterfall, actually...” (Wait a second, what’s the ‘Waterfall’ and why is there a recipe book for burritos and tacos and stuff there? Something tells me that it isn’t a restaurant…)

“Ha, the place is three blocks up the street and to the left, okay?” A shrug before a confirmation nod. “Alright, race you there, Slowpoke!”

I darted at top speed, highly doubting the skeleton would be able to catch up. I cackled to myself, realising how in the bag this race was. The building slowly, but surely came into view. The only thing that wasn’t there was the monster I had previously challenged and beaten.

“Haha! I win! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!” I hollered at the top of my lungs, arms raised in a soccer-goal shape. I thought the ~~kid~~ (he isn’t a kid, I reminded myself) boy would come out and watch me bask in success, but when I looked, he was nowhere to be found. Thinking of my options, I yanked on the door handle, urging it open. A glance inside told me that he wasn’t there either.

I released the door from its straight up choke hold and was about to backtrack when something caught my eye. I bright flash of blue occured behind me but when I turned, nothing was there.

Confused and somewhat deflated, I looked back to the door, only to be met with a lax grin and a greeting, “heya, human.” I noticed a cyan-coloured light slowly disappearing from around him.

I jumped and sputtered, “W-what?!?!” He totally came out of NOWHERE and was so casual about it, the little jerk. “Where the heck did you come from?!? And does this mean you beat me?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug and quipped, “heh, get dunked on.” I huffed and my hand began towards the door, only to be met with his. His, however, quickly retreated, telling me he wanted to avoid any possible physical contact between us in any way possible. Ouch.

I opened the door anyways and pulled as hard as I could, ushering him inside. I went up to the counter and heard the lady working there ask, “Hell, how may I help you?”

“Yes, I’d like one extra-beefy burrito.” She nodded and began preparing it as I turned to the skeleton, only to find him leaning around the corner.

I walked towards him and asked, “What are you doing over here?”

He shrugs.

“Oookayyy… You want to order?” 

He shrugs.

This is getting frustrating. I impatiently snapped, “Is that a ‘yes’ or ‘no’?”

He raised his hands in defence and justified, “nah, my stats are full, thanks.”

“Stats? The heck is that supposed to mean?” I angrily asked, my patience wearing thin as a rope engulfed in flames.

“it means i’m fine, monsters don’t need to eat, don’t worry,” he quickly explained.

“Oh,” Was all I said, before beginning towards the counter. 

The employee called me over, “Hey, your meal is ready. Does your...ehem, ‘friend’ want anything?” She had a strained smile while she said ‘friend’ for some reason...Odd...

I grabbed the bag off the counter and replied, “Thank you and no.”

Opening the heavy, reinforced door with one hand proved to be more difficult than it should be (ever heard of a wooden door?). Luckily, a certain skeleton held it open for me when he saw my futile struggle. I lead us back to the park (the one where we _always_ go) so I could ~~stuff my face~~ politely dine.

Sitting down against the thick tree was an enjoyable experience, especially when you have food and your lap and an unquenchable hunger. Well, seemingly unquenchable at the moment, anyways. 

I ~~ripped apart~~ sensibly opened the bag and was about to take a bite when…I remembered something. Damnit memory, always kicking in when I’m starving to death! But has it every once done something useful? No! Anyways, I remembered eating like a pig is gross and unlikeable. Boo.

Screw it, I’m hungry. I dug in, ignoring anyone that may be watching me (or observing, if Sans is even still there). Oh my goodness, it was AmAzInG!! I need to treat myself more often if it tastes like this. Quickly chomping it down in a few minutes proved easier done than said. Er wait, wasn’t it the other way around…? Whatever, whatever.

I turned to the monster with me and smiled (though it was probably a weird looking, ‘I just pulled my back out, please send help’ smile, it was still a smile). To my surprise, he didn’t look...what’s the word, disgusted? Yeah, sure. He didn’t look disgusted. He didn’t look particularly happy, either… In fact, his eyes were closed and his arms acted as a pillow behind his head…

He looked...kind of sad...

I could fix that!

“Mmmm mmh! That burrito was fantastic. Beef-lieve me,” I punned. “It was like moo-sic to my ears.” Darn I’m hilarious. Especially for coming up with something on the spot like that.

It looks like my attempt at firing him up worked. He almost absently shot back, “will all these cow puns, pap’d have you grounded.” Oh...I get it!

“Oooh, a Cow Pun Competition? What an utterly fantastic idea! But let’s up our game a little, shall we?” I cackled like a maniac. Get it? ‘Up our game?’ Because he said ‘grounded’? Oh my...

“heh, you wanna raise the steaks? as long as you don’t bet the farm, i guess. that’d be an...utter disaster.” He peeked an eye open and smirked, judging my reaction.

Oh my goodness. D-did he just…? I guess I _am_ battling with the Pun Master… I was laughing so hard at this point, I was hardly sure I could even squeeze out a sentence. Somehow, I did manage, “That was utterly terrible. Haha, oh wait, I’ve already used that one, haven’t I?” Did I? I think I did?

“i guess if you’re having deja-moo, we should beef up the puns, huh?” I lost it. I am _waaaaaay_ too easy to get laughing.

The air began getting tenser as neither of us said anything, leaving just the sounds a busy city may have. Sounds like a traffic jam was happening in the distance, signaled by the loud honking and constant screaming (a good fifty percent of the screaming may or may have not been curses). Who in their right mind would even design a park right near a busy intersection in the heart of a city?

Oh well, not my design, I guess…

I looked at Sans, taking in all of his features. It is a little weird that I’m dating a monster, especially after all those stories my parents used to tell me about the blood-sucking demons born from the darkness. All my life, I thought that ‘monsters’ were just some kind of myths, legends, fairy tales, or campfire stories told just to make kids wet the bed. 

But apparently, they weren’t. 

They aren’t.

All this time, monsters were trapped under a mountain, entirely shut out of everything that happened on the...‘surface’, as I has heard some of the monsters call it. It was saddening and somewhat depressing to think that a species with human-like intellect and features were trapped underground for nearly a century, _most_ of the older ones that remember what the surface was like are dead and the younger ones hardly knowing what they were missing in the first place! I can hardly imagine would it would be like to never feel the sun’s wonderful warmth on my skin (though, I guess not all monsters have skin, so not all monsters can experience this feeling in the first place???) or to see stars twinkling in the dark night sky. Some of them hardly know basic human knowledge, like what a bike is or what an oven mitt is and how to use it (though, I guess Toriel’s hands are used to the burning feeling and are too big to fit inside the glorified padded glove, anyways).

What makes this worse is the fact that there are apparently ‘hate crime’ and ‘segregation’ against monsters. Come on, Humanity, they were trapped under a humongous mountain-dark abyss type deal with _presumable_ little to no air circulation for longer than any human was alive, give the poor guys a break!

According to Asgore, the monsters (oh wait, I guess that would be a proper noun?) had moved to a small town called ‘Ebott’ when they had first left the Underworld. The small town had mysteriously burned down about three months later (though, luckily, no one was hurt), leading all the Monsters to pack up and move to this city (I’m guessing they all moved together like some sort of a pack??).This city had promised to protect and help the Monsters though a hard life and give them what they deserved. Apparently, ‘what they deserve’ varies between people, as the hate crimes are viewed as _right_ in some eyes. Though some people have welcomed the Monsters with open arms, a majority decided that they don’t belong and wish to trap them in the Underworld all over again. They don’t deserve that! ...I will admit, however, that I...forgot about the racial injustice until I recently watched the news.

Oh well, I guess. Right now, all that matters is making their lives better than when I first met them, starting with this skeleton right here.

Speaking of which, I haven’t spoken to in a while and it probably looks like all I was doing is staring into his face for the past fifteen minutes. Maybe ten?

Way to go, Carrie.

Okay, let’s think. What do people do on dates that isn’t staring and eating? Conversation! Oh yes, conversation is good. Yeah, that allows you to get to know the person.

Okay...what to talk about… Um... Well, I don’t know. What do you talk about I have no idea! Do I compliment his bone structure? ‘Oh yes, hello, you have a very lovely scapula, there, yes.’ 

Yeahno...

OH! I could ask about his brother! I opened my mouth to act upon this thought when I realised the whole idea seemed a bit...cliche? I also think we _may_ have talked about him on our first date, so...yeah…

I don’t know, say something! 

“Um,” I began, noticing the way all his attention was refocused to me. Good. “So, usually people like to get to know one another by asking questions...” Is he getting the message?

“why?” Apparently not. 

~~Well, I guess he is _technically_ asking a question…~~

“Not sure, it’s just a thing people do.” Before he could respond to that with another question or joke or something, I continued the conversation with the first thing I thought of, “So...um...have you ever...broken a bone or can’t Monsters or…?” That was bad. That also came out wrong. Very wrong.

“who hasn’t?”

Oh.

Okay, then. I’ll just sit here with my perfect, never before broken bones and flawless body. I never really got hurt much, never really the ‘adventurous’ type, I guess. Heck, the worst injury I’ve ever had was a black eye or a stubbed toe, both of which were not results of some ‘cool’ event of any kind, but rather from my own stupidity.

I was about to attempt conversation again when I heard an unfamiliar phone ring. If it wasn’t mine, then it must be…!

My suspicions were proven to be correct when the skeleton reached into his pocket and pulled...something out, softly apologising for the interruption, ~~as if I wasn’t internally cheering~~. 

“hello?”

Wait a minute. I just noticed something…

“no, i would not like to buy car insurance at the moment. i don’t even have a car.”

Why does his phone…

“yeah, i’m sure. thanks, bye.”

...look like a flattened brick?

He hung up and shoved the ‘phone’ back into his pocket before looking at me and clarifying, “some telemarketer.”

All of a sudden, I started laughing. He jumped a little, clearly not expecting it.

“Dude,” I continued giggling like an idiot. “What is that slab of metal?”

“well, monsters don’t exactly have equal rights.” He actually seemed offended by my outburst of amusement. ...Are Monsters not able to buy everything Humans can? 

...Way to go, Carrie...

I stopped laughing and sobered up, talking like that one program on a computer that reads whatever you type, to which you will inevitably write in swears words and immature fart jokes. “I am sorry, that was very insensitive of me to laugh at something without knowing all the facts. I apologise.”

Sans seemed uncomfortable, squirming slightly in his makeshift seat. My mind, being so far in the gutter that it stopped being funny _so_ long ago, decided to make me picture him pinned under me, writhing in his place. I could feel my face heating up as I thought more about this for a brief, somewhat unabashed moment.

Hmm...

Wait a second...does this make me a necrophile?

“i’m not dead, unless you’re talking about something else.” That startled me so much that I jumped from where I was sitting. I didn’t even know I had said that out loud! What made it worse, was the fact that he was looking at me with a confused expression as I sat there, clearly looking as if someone was trying to mug me. 

“Um…” Let’s see...what to say if you just accused someone of not being alive… “See, it’s just, well, you’re a skeleton.”

“really? i don’t think i’ve noticed.” I realise that most would have (possibly) been offended by the sudden sarcassam while they were trying to apologise, I was relieved.

“Ah, right.” What to say now?

I’m not sure… I guess I’ll just see how this plays out.

I exhaled and decided that I must look like a train crashed into a building full of people, leaving a disaster behind. After all, I’ve seen myself eat before... So, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the lipstick from earlier (why did I bring it with me, again?). As I began applying it, I saw a very confused skeleton out of the corner of my eye.

Before I could really process his face, he questioned, gesturing towards the object, “what’s that?”

My hand pulled back to give him a better view. “This?” A nod. “It’s lipstick.”

“what’s it do?”

“Oh, you rub it on your lips and it…‘turns them a different colour’.”

“you mean your lips aren’t naturally that colour?” I giggled a bit, shaking my head with a gentle smile plastered on my face. “why would someone wear it?”

“Hmm…” I placed the cap back on pocketed it once more, fully planning on dumping it into some depths of my apartment when I returned. “I’m not really sure. It makes you look nicer, I guess.”

“how?”

“I don’t know, Sans, it’s just how society works. I guess because it adds a bit of pop, a bit of contrast to someone?” I realised it sounded a bit rude after I said it, but it was too late to take it back. Yeah, I was a little harsh. I mean, I suppose if one has never seen a glorified marker that is made to go on a certain part of one’s face, it would be a bit confusing...

He looked down, hands back in pockets. “yeah, i guess you’re right…”

I sighed and stood up, stretching out a bit afterwards, before I began walking away. “Well,” I began, noticing that I was already a few feet away from him by the time he stood up and followed. “This is boring.” ‘Yeah, great observation, Captain Obvious.’

“where to, now?” 

“I don’t know… They’re having a special deal at the local bar, today, so I was just going to go there… Wanna come with?” Wow. Am I seriously bailing out on a date, a date with someone I have enough trouble getting into contact with as it is, to go ingest alcoholic beverages that will for sure end up in a toilet bowl before tomorrow, and then on top of that, I have the audacity to ask if that someone would like to join me in such an activity? Is this _really_ what I want to do with my life? Damn, my mom was right...my moxie is higher than my IQ…

“uh, no thanks. you, uh, you have fun with… _that_ ,” he turned down lightly.

Honestly, I don’t know what I was expecting. Why in the world would anyone in their right mind accept an invite to a night of drinking when the two participating people hardly know each other? “Alright, then. Um…” Let’s see...how to word this… I continued, “Thanks for...doing this whole thing today and...I don’t know, putting up with me?” I heard a brief chuckle, as if he wanted to argue. As if he _could_ argue. “And, well, I’m kind of looking forward to our next date, whenever it is. Maybe sometime soon?”

“i can be free saturday.”

“Hmm…” It sounded pretty good, but I remembered I visited my parents all weekend, our schedule involving both staying for the night and spending most of the day together in some sort of an group activity type deal. I sighed, somewhat disappointed that I couldn’t make it. “Sorry, Saturday is no good… Monday?”

He sucked a breath in, sharply inhaling and lightly shook his head no. “ahh, monday’s not gonna work… what about this friday?”

I thought for a minute before responding, “Um, yeah, Friday works. What time?”

It was Sans’ turn to think for a minute before he replied, “...i could probably get 07:30?” Right, he probably had to call out of work to attend….

“Location?”

“i dunno...here?”

“Yeah, I think we’ll always end up meeting here, honestly,” I laughed at the thought. I guess there aren’t that many locations we both know that we could meet at...this one also has a sentimentality to it, in the way that we always see each other here, but that could just be me…

My urge to hug him goodbye was strong, but I fought it, instead just waving and walking away into the direction of the building. Actually, that was a pretty stupid option. I should have at least said something… 

Oh well. The past is the past and that’s that.

 

**[Alcohol and vulgar terminology use ahead, skip to bold if this type of content is unwanted.]**

 

Arriving at my destination, I opened the door, and as soon as I did, I was immediately hit in the face with loud music and the drunken chatter of the customers. I hardly recognised any of the people here, only the bartender and one of the many ‘waiters’. Oh, and that one hooker in the corner. He’s _always_ here. I did, however, notice a group of people playing a game that has become known as ‘Beer Pong’. I really suck at it and inevitably getting last place every single time I play.

“HEY!” I jumped at the sudden holler before looking for the person that commited the crime. 

“Yoou waaa-nnna joooin ‘s for suume Beeerr Ponggg? Weee’wre eveenn beeeeaattin’ thiiiss timmmnne. ‘Couuggld reee-reealy cleeaknn uppb (You wanna join us for some Beer Pong? We’re even betting this time. (You) could really clean up.),” A man slurred out in the form of an invitation. Now he was like, really drunk while I was still sober, so I could easily scam some money out of him and his little group. I, however, am an excellent person and decided against it. ~~I also only brought enough cash for about two rounds of alcohol and maybe a crappy sandwich.~~

I politely declined, “Um, no thanks. I don’t have much money on me, right now.”

“HA! ‘Co-oocome to the wroong place thrennn, Missseyy. ‘Plhaccce chargezz yaaa haaand overrr fiiijjst for a singggole beeer. Hey, Raaymiiaand, hooook ‘ss wittt ‘nootherryy rouund! C’moonoon, gouuuys, myyy treeat! (HA! (You’ve) come to the wrong place then, Missy. (This) place charges you hand over fist for a single beer. Hey, Raymond, hook us (up) with another round! Come on, guys, my treat!)” I heard from behind me, followed by a bunch of ‘hoorah!’s as I continued on my way to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools.

Raymond set down the glass he was polishing and looked at me, arms crossed and rag slung carelessly over his shoulder. “What are you having?” He asked in a rather professional way (way more professional than you’d think someone running a bar would speak).

“Oh, um,” I was caught kind of off guard, for some reason, as if not expecting anyone to ask me what I wanted to order. “You sure do have a wide selection, huh?”

“Yep,” He responded almost coldy, though he does have a large, busy business to run and probably doesn’t have time to chat while on-shift, no matter how well he knew me.

I leaned in a bit, one arm placed on the counter and the other on my hip (it may have looked a bit like I was flirting, through, clearing up the hushed words and quiet laughter I heard behind me), explaining in the most ~~confusing~~ dignified way I could muster for the purpose of ~~looking smart~~ giving the bartender the respect he deserved in a whole house full of hillbillies, “I’m looking for something that is of a lower cost than most of your...lovely menu, right here.” I glanced down at the menu that was placed on the counter before I arrived, briefly pointing at it but at no item in particular. “Taste, however, is of very high priority, as well. The drink must not be too strong, and must taste as if it is one-hundred dollars. Are you picking up what I’m putting down?” I decided to play it cool…

...but he seemed to see right through it. He looked with a knowing smirk and translated, “Yeah, sure. You want something cheap that doesn’t taste like crap, mixed in with something to make it mild.” Damn, he was good. Always was, I guess... “How does...Pinnacle mixed with Sprite sound? It’s cheap, it tastes alright, and plus, you’ll be _mostly_ hangover-less in the morning.”

“Oh, um, that sounds good. Thank you.” Geez, I’m so socially awkward, no matter how much I pretend I’m not, there’s always going to be an underlying presence of true with this kind of thing. He nodded and got to work behind the counter. I sat back down on the seat, idly twiddling my thumbs as I listened to conversations going on the background, though I could only hear a little bit...

“...and I said to him, ‘I ainn’t…’ I said ‘I ainnnn’t ‘onna…..nooo.....for anything……’ I said, but he…eyyy, whare ya goinnn’...?...”

“....Look, I’m sorry, but it’s over…..too….always drunk and…..soon…...goodbye…..”

“No waaay, Breaatt! ‘s my dammmna carr and I caaundo whatevar the helll I wajnt wittt da damnn thing! (No way, Brett! It’s my damn car and I can do whatever the hell I want with the damn thing!)” Ok, that one was clear as day, ironically clear, due to the man being nearly dunk beyond comprehension. A fist slamming onto the table paired with the loud volume had lead the whole bar to look over at the display, causing the guy he was talking to (Brett, I recalled) anxiously telling his drinking buddy to calm down. The man he was with (the one that yelled) merely grumbled and took another hearty swig at his drink.

I was about to say something to a woman sitting in the stool next to mine when my drink was set in front of me, the bartender mumbling something along the lines of ‘enjoy’ before preparing another person’s drink. I looked at it, briefly wondering what exactly it was made of, before quickly picking the glass up and throwing it into my mouth, ignoring the cheering from a particular group of drunk men. Hmm… I have had better, but this wasn’t bad, the soda dominating the beverage almost completely. Good.

Due to not yet having a job, I can drink almost any day of the week, unlike most of the people here. Saturdays and Sundays are spent with my family, so that’s out of the question. I don’t really drink on Thursdays or Fridays, either. I feel that the alcohol needs at least 48 hours to flush out of my system or else Mom can sniff it out. I swear, she’s got like a super sense for smelling alcohol or something. A Mom Sense.

I snorted a bit (not that anyone could hear it with how loud the atmosphere is) at that before waiting patiently for the barkeep’s attention. I kind of pitied the man. I mean, this place is absolutely _swamped_ and this guy had been looking his butt off since I got here, probably quite a while before that! Not to mention for unruly the gathered crowd is being! You got some guys pouring alcohol over each other’s half-naked bodies in the corner, a woman seemingly yelling at her drunk spouse, a bunch of barely qualifying practic teenagers having a drinking contest while everyone watching is yelling ‘Chug!’, a bunch of friends groaning before puking all over the nice finished wood floor, a huge line to the bathroom that consisted purely of people screaming at the top of their lungs for the guy to ‘get (his) (behind) outta da bathroom before (I) make you get out myself’ (though I guess it is better than doing what that one _very_ drunk man did and just pulling down your pants and taking a wizz in the potted plant…), the girls crying their eyes out in the corner, the person twerking in front of the pool table enough to effectively distract all the players and onlookers entirely from their game…...and I’m just sitting here, being a little God-child.

Damn, I’m just so perfect. ‘Good job, Mom, you raised a perfect child,’ I think to myself as I’m sitting in a bar… Well, mostly perfect. Compared to the absolutely insane mortal animals spread all throughout the building, I’m an angel with golden wings and a halo and everything.

The barman finally notices me and giving me a look, silently asking what I would like to order now. I gave a somewhat timid grin and asked, “You have...a discount for any woman that shows up to the bar, 30% off a meal for the ‘Cold Food’ Menu, right?”

“Yep,” He, as always, punctuated the ‘p’ in his ‘yep’ with a pop.

“Could I get a…” The money in my pocket are crying right now. Though the sandwiches sucked, they were rather pricey...but it’s also the only thing I’ve tried here and I’ve heard from others that most of this place’s food is actually terrible… But I’m pretty hungry… Should I try…? “...pasta salad?” I sheepishly asked.

“Feeling lucky today, I see?” The bartender teased, clearing remembering that I only ordered sandwiches before. I sheepishly nodded. “Anything else?”

“Do you have any more of these?” I asked, holding up the previously full glass.

“Yep.”

“Could I have another…?”

“Yep.”

He stood, unmoving. “Um…?”

He chuckled a bit before he turned around and began preparing the order. “Coming right up.”

I smiled a little. Raymond always did like messing with me like that.

I was thinking about pretty much anything that popped into my head when he returned. He set down the meal and the drink before taking a newly arrived customer’s request to the kitchen. Alright...let’s give this a try…

I anxiously picked up the fork and grabbed a generous bite. Hmm… It’s actually not too bad...for this place, at least. None of the food here was actually _good_...it’s more like...some are more _tolerable_ than others. The price was a bit higher than one would expect for a plate of crap, but simply the amount of crap is what makes the bargain somewhat decent. 

I hoisted the last bite to my face and started on my drink when I noticed Raymond. He had his hand extended and was looking at me expectantly, but teasingly. ...How long was he standing there...? I leaned over and high fived him, smirking as my plush butt returned to the plusher seat. I laughed at his expression before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a few ~~almost totally shredded~~ mildly damaged bills. I handed the man his cash and finished the beverage.

I was feeling a little dizzy as I stood up. My vision was blurred a generous amount and I suddenly felt a warm liquid crawling up my throat. Yep, I was drunk. I swallowed it back down and ran my hands through my slightly tangled hair. In that moment, I decided to tip him. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out a few coins. The coins totalled to a quid, something I decided would be fair in relation to his service. I flipped the coins over my shoulder, fully intending for them to hit the counter as I leave, making me look even cooler in within the crowd of currently mental five year olds. 

I winced when I heard all but one of the coins clatter against the modest wood floor. I laughed somewhat cowardly as I bent down to pick up the fallen soldiers. As I returned to my feet, I saw the amused face of the barman, staring back at me. I handed him the coins that had fallen, along with the one that actually _landed_ properly, and thanked him for his service. He grinned and said I was welcome to come back anytime, muttering that he’d love to milk me dry of all my ‘hard-earned’ cash. I scoffed and left. The arsehat.

 

**[Back to the Sobre Zone, for all it’s worth…]**

 

That was a pretty alright day. I had a chance to catch up with an old friend, had an okay date, got to internally scorn a few strangers... 

Yeah...

...today was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've failed you all. I'm super sorry. I was trying to finish this chapter for a while, but I was having a lot of trouble for some reason. It shouldn't be long until the next update, though-that chapter is already half-written. I'm not even going to set a deadline or anything. I'm sorry. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this.
> 
> I also realised that I had the dialogue all messed up this whole time. The first letter after the end quotation is not supposed to be capitalised. I'll go back and fix that in the previous and future chapters.
> 
> (A sharp, loud squawking noise hang against it's tiny ear drums, the loud sound causing it to freeze in its place.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. The characters are mildly based or some people I know, maybe you can guess who. I'll get the second chapter up very soon, stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment and/or kudos, but do not feel like you have to.


End file.
